Just one star warms you, a million keep me cool
by neko chuudoku
Summary: Mega-miliarder Do Kyungsoo tak menginginkan apapun lagi. Dia punya kuasa, kekayaan, dan reputasi. Disaat bosan dengan siklus hidupnya yang begitu-begitu saja, seorang pedagang pasar gelap menawarinya hibrida burung. Namun itu bukan hibrida burung biasa, melainkan Phoenix. CHANSOO. Slash. Hybrid AU. Tamat. Author : brujadelmar.
1. Chapter 1

**Judul :** Just one star warms you, a million keep me cool

 **Author :** brujadelmar

 **Pasangan utama :** Park Chanyeol/Do Kyungsoo

 **Pasangan sampingan :**

Kim Jongdae/Kim Junmyeon/Kim Minseok

Huang Zitao/Lu Han

 **Alih bahasa :** neko chuudoku

 **Catatan :** SLASH. ChanSoo. Hybrid AU. Hybrid!Chanyeol & human!Kyungsoo.

 **Peringatan :** Kurungan; menyinggung aktivitas ilegal; bunuh diri; adegan/konten dewasa.

.

Fanfiksi ini ditulis oleh author **brujadelmar** untuk Bottom!Soo Fest dengan _prompt_ berikut :

Mega-miliarder Do Kyungsoo tak menginginkan apapun lagi. Dia punya kuasa, kekayaan, dan reputasi. Disaat bosan dengan siklus hidupnya yang begitu-begitu saja, seorang pedagang pasar gelap menawarinya hibrida burung. Namun itu bukan hibrida burung biasa, melainkan _Phoenix_.

 **.**

 **Just one star warms you, a million keep me cool**

 **.**

Orang dulu bilang ketika Saturnus kembali ke titik yang sama dengan waktu kelahirannya, hidup akan runtuh. Tapi hidup Kyungsoo tak pernah mengalami krisis. Hidupnya tak pernah berubah, tak ada seharipun yang berbeda dari rencana. Dia tahu apa yang dia mau dan cara mendapatkannya. Dia punya kekuatan, disiplin, dan tentu saja, dia punya sarana.

Sarana dalam arti _uang_.

Keluarga Kyungsoo tak memiliki satu pekerjaan ataupun satu bidang—mereka seperti gurita. Pernikahan orang tuanya adalah gabungan dua korelasi bisnis: teknologi senjata dan obat-obatan; di mata publik, keamanan dan farmasi. Kyungsoo tak memiliki ketertarikan pada salah satunya—atau pada bisnis sebenarnya: kesepakatan, negosiasi. Kyungsoo punya pemikiran simpel, terfokus pada angka dan matematika. Untungnya, kakak lelakinya lebih lihai dalam berbicara; Seongwoo ahli membuat orang mendengarkannya, seorang politisi alami dan lebih fotogenik.

Sederhananya, Kyungsoo adalah seorang akuntan.

Selain berita, pekerjaan dalam, dan panggilan telepon, tak ada yang dapat menarik perhatiannya. Hasil kerjanya yang baik menjadikannya orang penting dan yang dia minta hanyalah privasi. Rasanya nyaman berjalan-jalan di kota, di bangunan-bangunan milik keluarganya, atau hanya duduk di sembarang kafe sementara orang di sekitar sama sekali tak menyadari posisi dan kekuasaannya. Itu membuatnya merasa bagai dewa, tak terlihat namun penuh kemungkinan.

Sempurna, sebuah kata istimewa. Bila dia selalu puas, bila dia tak pernah bertemu kekosongan, apakah dia betul-betul mengerti arti kesempurnaan hidup? Dia akan bertanya pada diri sendiri beberapa kali, kala beristirahat. Dia tak suka berlibur, tak suka pesta atau kelab, dia menghindari tempat ramai dan pertunjukan populer. Dia memperhatikan orang-orang kaya seusianya secara pasif, berjalan dengan pakaian mahal, dikelilingi wartawan, dan diikuti hibrida-hibrida serta petugas keamanan mereka. Kyungsoo merasa aneh, berbeda, dan ini membawakan rasa sepi yang tak bisa dia benci atau cintai.

"Kyungsoo," suara stabil Yixing menyadarkannya dari lamunan. "Kau dengar aku?"

Kyungsoo berkedip. Dia tengah duduk di atas dipan dengan nyaman dan menatap langit-langit bercat. Kantor Yixing bersih dan elegan, tapi warnanya entah mengapa membuat Kyungsoo tak tenang. Dia bukan penggemar berat warna itu.

"Ya," jawab Kyungsoo pelan. "Kau bertanya tentang ulang tahunku yang akan datang."

"Dan membuatmu teringat pada apa?"

Kyungsoo menghela napas dalam. Dia tak bisa meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa dia tak menyia-nyiakan waktu. Dia ada kerjaan.

"Pada hidupku," jawabnya.

"Itu cukup sederhana. Aku memintamu mengurai jawaban yang lebih baik."

"Pada Saturnus," jawab Kyungsoo cepat-cepat, terdistraksi.

"Planet?"

"Ya."

"Oh," Yixing terdengar terhibur. Kyungsoo dapat membayangkan lesung pipinya muncul. "Penasaran. Mengapa? Mengapa Saturnus?"

"Sebab Saturnus akan kembali."

"Apa kau percaya akan pengaruh planet pada kita? Bisakah Saturnus mengubah sesuatu?"

"Tidak," jawab Kyungsoo tegas. "Tapi ini tentang mengukur waktu."

"Menarik," Yixing mengangguk. "Dan apa yang akan terjadi saat Saturnus kembali?"

"Mereka bilang akan ada krisis."

"Apa kau takut?"

"Tidak juga."

"Dan kenapakah itu?"

"Karena kupikir itu tak akan terjadi. Saturnus akan kembali dan terus bergerak."

Dia bisa mendengar bunyi ketikan Yixing. Kyungsoo tahu apa yang akan datang selanjutnya.

"Kelihatannya kita terantuk masalah yang sama lagi," ujar si terapis.

 _Mudah diprediksi,_ pikir Kyungsoo. Yixing telah mendiagnosanya, tak peduli apa yang dia katakan. Dia percaya bahwa Kyungsoo punya masalah kontrol; dia yakin bahwa Kyungsoo tak bisa menghadapi akhir dan permulaan, terlalu terobsesi pada stabilitas. Tidak hanya stabil, tetapi tenang dan terkendali… terkunci dalam dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo tak menyangkalnya—dia juga tak pernah berpikir buruk tentang sifatnya. Di mana Yixing melihat masalah, dia melihat keistimewaan.

"Aku tak punya masalah dalam hidupku sekarang," ujar Kyungsoo bosan. "Dan setiap malapetaka yang bisa menimpa keluargaku tak akan bisa menyentuhku. Aku telah siap untuk apapun."

"Ya, aku tahu," ucap Yixing, dan kakinya—satu-satunya bagian tubuh Yixing yang dapat dia lihat dari posisi ini, berayun pada lagu yang tidak ada. "Tapi bagaimana bila krisis datang dari dalam dirimu?"

"Tak ada hal baru yang keluar dari diriku," Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Aku tak kreatif."

"Ah, jadi kau tahu arti positif dari krisis? Apa pendapatmu tentang krisis sebagai pencipta kemungkinan?"

"Aku tak begitu memikirkannya," gumam Kyungsoo. "Terlalu rumit."

Kyungsoo tak suka hal rumit.

 **.**

 **xxx**

 **.**

Dia tengah menunggu pintu lift tertutup saat tangan panjang menahannya. Itu Zitao.

"Ah, untung bertemu," dia tersenyum. Kyungsoo balas tersenyum, bukan karena kesopanan, tapi karena Zitao mungkin salah satu orang paling kompeten yang berkerja untuk keluarganya. Terkadang dia berlebihan—dia suka bersinar, mengekspos uangnya, dan Kyungsoo sangat sadar itu berbahaya. Tapi di penghujung hari, Zitao hidup untuk pekerjaannya dan tak ada sifat lain yang bisa mengesankan Kyungsoo secara positif selain dedikasi.

"Selamat malam," Zitao membungkuk. "Maaf mengganggumu di luar kantor. Aku tahu kau pasti lelah setelah terapi."

"Selamat malam," Kyungsoo menirunya. "Tak masalah. Aku tak lelah. Ada apa?"

"Ah, bukan masalah pekerjaan," jelasnya, dan mereka menatap angka yang mengindikasikan lantai. Kyungsoo tinggal di lantai atas. "Sebetulnya kakakmu yang mengirimku. Dia terjebak di Hongkong dengan ibumu."

Kyungsoo mengeryit.

"Ada masalah?"

"Tidak juga, tapi mereka tak bisa datang untuk ulang tahunmu besok," ujar Zitao penuh empati. Kemeja berkancingnya berkilau di bawah cahaya pucat. "Mereka tahu kau tak keberatan, tapi aku diintruksikan untuk melakukan beberapa hal dalam ketidakhadiran mereka."

Mereka mencapai lantai paling atas. Dilihat dari wajahnya, Zitao tampak tak yakin dia harus keluar atau tidak dari lift. Kyungsoo memberinya isyarat untuk ikut.

"Kau boleh masuk," kata Kyungsoo sembari menekan kartu kunci. "Bisa kutawarkan minuman?"

"Apa kau suka minum, Do-ssi?" Zitao terkekeh. Kyungsoo memutar mata dan membuka jaket. Mereka bisa bermain-bermain dengan satu sama lain sebab mereka seusia. Kyungsoo hanya beberapa bulan lebih tua darinya. "Aku hanya minum sampanye, aku ragu kau memilikinya."

"Aku punya," ujar Kyungsoo, menyeringai pada wajah kaget Zitao. "Untuk para tamu. Aku suka bersiap sedia."

Zitao duduk di sofa—sofa beludru merah pemberian ibunya. Kyungsoo punya sedikit perabot dan kebanyakan pemberian dari keluarganya. Dia hanya melengkapi dapurnya, sebab dia benci pesan antar. Dia memasak sendiri saat tak punya waktu untuk makan di luar. Dia memasukkan es batu ke dalam ember bajanya yang nyaris tak pernah dipakai, lalu berhati-hati menempatkan sampanye di dalam. Saat dia kembali, Tao sedang memeriksa beberapa dokumen dengan kaki menyilang.

"Kau harus menunggu sebentar," ujar Kyungsoo, sembari mengangguk ke arah ember. "Percakapan singkat?"

"Tergantung padamu," Zitao membuka tangannya dalam isyarat menawarkan. "Tergantung apa kau bisa bekerjasama."

"Apa yang mereka mau dariku kali ini?" Kyungsoo mendesah, duduk di sofa paralel; dia duduk di bawah lampu utama, menghadap Zitao, tapi matanya berkelana ke dinding kaca. Itulah alasannya memilih apartemen ini. Dia tak punya alasan konsisten lain untuk meninggalkan rumah orang tuanya, tapi saat dia menemukan tempat kecil dan sepi dengan pemandangan menakjubkan…

"Mereka ingin kau pulang kerja lebih cepat besok," Zitao mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Jadi kau bisa ikut denganku untuk mengambil hadiahmu."

"Hadiahku," ulangnya. "Apa itu?"

Zitao mengambil napas panjang dan mengulurkan arsipnya supaya Kyungsoo dapat mengambilnya.

"Aku tak yakin apa kau… diberi tahu tentang aktivitas baru kita di… perdagangan pendamping manusia," katanya hati-hati. "Tahun ini bagus untuk kita, tapi sayangnya tak terlihat di keuangan kita."

"Perdagangan… pendamping manusia?" Kyungsoo mengeryit, membuka arsip. Di dalamnya terdapat foto remaja separo telanjang dengan rambut putih, kulit cokelat, dan telinga kucing. "Ah… maksudmu hibrida."

"Ya."

"Aku diberi tahu. Karena ini ilegal, aku tak bertanggung jawab atas angka-angka ini," kata Kyungsoo. "Aku juga tak tertarik pada subjek ini."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," Zitao mengangkat tangan, membela diri. "Kau tak harus berurusan sedikitpun dengan negosiasi semacam ini. Ini pasar gelap, tapi kuberitahu kau, lebih menghasilkan uang dari kokain."

"Dan aku masih tak peduli," Kyungsoo mendesah. "Bisa kau langsung pada intinya?"

"Kami berurusan dengan banyak pedagang akhir-akhir ini, tapi kakakmu menemukan yang istimewa," kata Zitao sembari menjilat bibir. "Dia dan ibumu memintaku menjadwalkan pertemuan… supaya kau bisa memilih hibrida milikmu sendiri."

Kyungsoo menatapnya dalam diam. Zitao tampak sedikit tegang, tapi tak mengatakan hal lain. Kyungsoo meninggalkan sofa untuk mengambil dua gelas di dapur. Setelah membuka botolnya seperti seorang profesional, dia menuang jumlah yang banyak pada kedua gelas dan menawarkan salah satu pada tamunya.

"Aku butuh alkohol sekarang," dia menjelaskan. Zitao menerima gelasnya dengan tatapan cemas.

"Maaf," katanya. "Tapi kakakmu bilang ini tak bisa ditolak."

Kyungsoo sangat tahu itu. Dia bukan tipe orang konfrontatif; dia lebih suka menghindari keinginan keluarganya.

"Bagaimana bila aku tak mau?" tanyanya, sembari berjalan perlahan ke dinding kaca. Dia dapat melihat lampu-lampu kota, itu menenangkannya. "Jadi sekarang aku tak bisa menolak untuk menaruh makhluk di dalam rumahku?"

"Ibumu bersikeras," kata Zitao tajam. "Dia berkata dia tak bisa melihat perbedaan dari perilakumu bahkan setelah terapi dua tahun."

Kyungsoo menutup mata, "Yixing sendiri memberitahunya aku tidak sakit."

"Dia tak berpikir kau sakit. Dia pikir kau kesepian."

Kyungsoo menghabiskan sisa sampanyenya dalam satu tegukan. Mungkin jika dia mabuk, dia hanya akan melihat lampu-lampu.

"Aku tak punya waktu atau kesabaran untuk merawat peliharaan," keluh Kyungsoo. "Jikapun aku punya, aku akan memilih anjing biasa, bukannya…"

"Yang ini berbeda," kata Zitao dengan suara seduktif. Dia pandai meyakinkan, dan Kyungsoo tahu alasan kakaknya memilih Tao untuk menyampaikan berita ini padanya. "Mereka bagian dari koleksi, Kyungsoo. Koleksi langka. Si pedagang hanya membuat pengecualian untuk kakakmu sebab kita memberinya akusisi di bidang keamanan."

Kyungsoo menjilat bibir, masih menatap bangunan-bangunan dan kehidupan malam di luar sana. Dia tak suka hibrida. Itu hanyalah konsep modern dari budak pribadi—sekarang, dipadu dengan gerakan _eugenic_ untuk menyesuaikan peliharaan dengan kebutuhanmu. Jika kau punya uang, kau bisa meminta hibrida sempurna untuk merawat anak kecilmu, atau untuk menghiasi tempat kerjamu, meringankan suasana tegang. Atau, tentu saja, untuk memuaskan hasrat kotormu. Kyungsoo mual.

"Apa yang begitu istimewa dari mereka?" gumam Kyungsoo, tapi dia tak yakin dia ingin tahu.

"Ikutlah bersamaku besok," ujar Zitao. "Jika tak ada yang kau suka, kujamin kau akan punya alasan bagus untuk dikatakan pada keluargamu."

"Kita lihat nanti," Kyungsoo berbalik, menghadap lelaki satunya. Zitao minum perlahan, matanya memandang Kyungsoo penasaran, seakan menatap menembusnya.

 **.**

 **xxx**

 **.**

Kyungsoo terbangun oleh dering alarm. Dia memasak sarapan, memakannya, membersihkan segalanya, dan berpakaian. Dia mengecek jam lalu membaca berita di laptop sementara sopir membawanya ke gedung utama. Tak ada perbedaan dalam pekerjaannya; dia harus mengecek beberapa pajak, meninjau laporan individu dari manajer-manajer berbeda, dan membuat beberapa panggilan telepon. Ketika hari terlalu sunyi, dia senang menatap rel Dow Jones.

Dia makan di mejanya, sendirian. Beberapa jam kemudian, seorang asisten mengetuk pintunya.

"Huang-ssi menunggu di mobil," dia memberitahu Kyungsoo. "Dia meminta Anda menggunakan pintu belakang."

Kyungsoo meninggalkan gedung tanpa pemberitahuan. Rasanya aneh, bersembunyi seperti itu; dia selalu berurusan dengan bagian legal, meski terkadang harus tutup mata pada beberapa… ketidakakuratan.

Zitao mengendarai mobil lapis baja. Dia berpakaian serba hitam, seperti Kyungsoo, tapi pakaiannya kasual. Kyungsoo merasa salah tempat dengan jaket olahraga dan jeans hitamnya, terutama ketika mereka memasuki area berbahaya. Mengejutkannya, Zitao terus mengemudi hingga nyaris mencapai daerah pedalaman.

Dia berhenti di sebuah gudang. Tentu saja harus gudang.

"Di sini," katanya, membuka pintu. "Ayo."

"Tak ada penjaga?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Dia klien," jawab Zitao simpel, "Juga, aku punya senjata… tapi bukan untuk manusia."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, tapi tak merasa lega. Gudangnya besar dan penampilannya hanya sederhana dari luar. Di dalam, mereka bisa melihat banyak teknologi modern; monitor, benda elektronik bermutu, dan laptop-laptop. Seorang pria kecil menyalami mereka dan Zitao melangkah ke depan Kyungsoo.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Lima," kata Zitao. "Ini Do Kyungsoo, dia datang untuk hibrida."

Si pria pendek dan bulat menelisiknya. Kyungsoo membungkuk. Si pria menunjukkan pendeteksi logam pada mereka.

"Aku bawa senjata," Zitao memperingati, sambil menyerahkan ponselnya pada si pria. "Tapi tak ada kamera."

Kyungsoo meliriknya. Zitao menggedikkan kepalanya ke arah si pria dengan tak sabar; Kyungsoo menyerahkan ponsel miliknya dengan sedikit enggan.

"Jadi, kau bisa membunuh orang, tapi tak boleh mengambil foto?" bisik Kyungsoo sembari mereka berjalan. "Tempat macam apa ini?"

"Satu hibrida sama harganya dengan mobil _sport_ ," Zitao balas berbisik. "Tapi ini ilegal. Jadi, yeah, bunuh satu hibrida dan mereka akan mengambil uangmu. Ambil foto dan mereka akan membunuhmu."

Mereka berjalan beberapa menit sebelum si pria menunjuk tangga—hanya anak tangga pertama yang terlihat dari dalam lubang.

"Bawah tanah," gerutu si pria. Zitao memegang tangan Kyungsoo dan pergi lebih dulu. Di dalamnya tak begitu gelap, tapi pencahayaannya lemah dan terfokus ke lantai. Saat mereka akhirnya mencapai ruang terang, Kyungsoo berharap dia masih dalam kegelapan.

Ada banyak kandang—dengan orang-orang di dalamnya. 'Bukan… orang,' pikir Kyungsoo. Hibrida. Laki-laki, perempuan, anak-anak… dipenjara dalam blok kecil. Beberapa berisi satu atau dua; yang lainnya, satu grup. Mereka semua mengenakan pakaian yang sama, kaus putih dan celana santai abu-abu, seperti sedang mengiklankan seprai kasur. Dalam salah satu kandang, satu perempuan dengan darah di celananya mendesis pada mereka. Kyungsoo mundur dan menyadari dia masih memegang tangan Zitao.

"Manis," ujar Zitao saat Kyungsoo berusaha melepas tangannya. Mereka berjalan di antara kandang-kandang, kemudian mereka mencapai sebuah pintu. Seorang lelaki bersenjata menjaganya dan dia mengangguk saat 'Lima' menunjukkan kunci padanya. Itu adalah ruangan yang gelap. Mereka bertiga masuk sebelum 'Lima' menyalakan lampu.

Kali ini ada tiga kandang. Setiap salah satunya terbuat dari kaca tebal, tanpa jeruji. Kyungsoo bisa melihat hibrida laki-laki tengah tidur di kandang pertama, sendirian di kompartemennya. Di kandang kedua, tiga hibrida perempuan tengah duduk dan memandangi mereka, sebelum menutupi wajah-wajah mereka. Di kandang ketiga, yang paling dekat dengan Kyungsoo, berisi dua laki-laki. Mereka hibrida paling menonjol dalam ruangan.

Salah satu dari mereka sedang duduk, yang lainnya berdiri. Mereka menggunakan pakaian yang sama dengan hibrida lain, tapi mereka bersih.

"Ini adalah koleksi kami yang paling berharga," kata Lima dengan jari menunjuk. "Tanpa ahli genetika yang terlibat. Tanpa omong kosong transgenik. Hibrida asli, hasil evolusi alam."

Kyungsoo tidak betul-betul mendengarkan. Dia menatap kedua lelaki dalam kandang—mereka tinggi, besar, dan menyeramkan. Yang tengah duduk memiliki rambut ungu dan tatapan menusuk. Yang berdiri sedang berusaha membuka mata; cahaya lampu pastilah mengagetkannya.

Dia membuka mata dan menatap orang berjarak paling dekat dengannya: Kyungsoo.

Bahkan dari balik kaca tebal, Kyungsoo dapat melihat hibrida ini dengan jelas. Dia punya rambut merah menyala, mata besar berkilau, dan ekspresi ingin tahu.

"…mereka nyaris seperti manusia dalam hal penampilan, seperti yang kau lihat. Tak ada ciri yang nampak dari nenek moyang binatang mereka," lanjut Lima. "Kebanyakan dari mereka menyamar di antara manusia sebelum diidentifikasi sebagai hibrida. Aku menjual dua dari mereka pada ahli genetik, tapi aku ragu mereka bisa mereplikasi karya alam."

Si hibrida membungkuk hingga matanya setara dengan Kyungsoo. Kemudian, dia menekan kedua telapak tangan dan hidungnya ke kaca. Zitao menegang di samping Kyungsoo.

"Sedang apa dia?" tanya Zitao. Lima menoleh pada mereka, tiba-tiba menyadari interaksi.

"Oh," Lima terkekeh. "Ini Chanyeol. Dia tak takut pada manusia. Dia tinggal bersama manusia untuk waktu yang lama."

Si hibrida mengetuk kaca dan menekan telapak tangannya yang terbuka berkali-kali sembari menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo balas menatap, kebingungan. "Apa yang…?"

"Dia ingin kau melakukan hal sama," kata Lima. "Dia ingin kau menyentuh kaca."

"Bukankah itu berbahaya?" tanya Zitao hati-hati, tangannya dekat dengan sabuk.

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali," jawab Lima. "Kaca ini anti peluru dan hibrida-hibrida ini tidak buas."

Kyungsoo mengeryit. Si hibrida terus memandanginya, hidung menempel di kaca. Dia punya wajah konyol, pikir Kyungsoo, lalu menghela napas sebelum menekan telapak tangannya ke kaca juga. Semakin cepat selesai, semain cepat pula dia bisa melupakan ini.

Si hibrida tertawa, bersemangat, dan menoleh pada hibrida satunya dalam kandang. Mereka bertukar kata yang tak dapat didengar dari luar. Si hibrida menyelaraskan tangannya dengan tangan Kyungsoo dan tersenyum.

Sungguh mengerikan betapa mereka terlihat seperti manusia.

"Aku tak mengerti," kata Kyungsoo perlahan, melihat bagaimana si hibrida tampak senang. Zitao tampak sama bingungnya. Lima tertawa nyaring.

"Dia berpikir kau manis," kata Lima. "Chanyeol suka hal-hal yang imut."

Zitao terbahak dan Kyungsoo menjatuhkan tangannya, sedikit tersinggung. Dia, tak diragukan lagi, lebih kaget. Untuk sesaat, rasanya seakan dialah yang berada dalam kandang, bukan si hibrida.

Kyungsoo melihat bagaimana mata si hibrida berkerut ketika tersenyum.

"Apa yang begitu istimewa darinya?" Maksud Kyungsoo mereka, tapi dia terlalu fokus pada si hibrida berambut merah.

"Aku bisa tunjukkan padamu," Lima meyeringai dan sesuatu dalam senyumnya membuat Kyungsoo tak enak. Dia menoleh pada Zitao dan menunggu hingga si pedagang sibuk membuka kandang, agar dia dapat berbisik.

"Berikan senjatanya padaku." Kyungsoo serius. "Diam-diam."

Zitao tampak bingung, tapi dia melakukan yang diminta. Kyungsoo memegang senjata dan menyembunyikan tangannya di punggung. Si pedagang menekan sebuah tombol dan si hibrida yang duduk di lantai menutup mata seperti tidur. Si hibrida berambut merah tampak pusing dan tiba-tiba, jatuh ke lantai.

"Ayo," kata Lima, menunjuk, sementara kandang kaca terangkat.

Kyungsoo dan Zitao hanya perlu berjalan dua langkah untuk berada dalam jarak sentuh si hibrida rambut merah. Kyungsoo berjongkok untuk melihatnya lebih dekat; dia memiliki fitur yang lembut dan cukup kekanakan pada tubuh yang begitu besar. Kulitnya cokelat dan dia terlihat seperti atlit; dia betul-betul tampak seperti manusia dan sulit bagi Kyungsoo untuk membayangkannya sebagai hibrida kebanyakan yang rapuh, jinak, dan berjalan di sekitar orang kaya.

"Hibrida jenis apa dia?" tanya Kyungsoo, tangannya nyaris menyentuh rambut merah menyala. "Aku tak akan pernah menduga dia adalah…"

"Burung," gumam Lima. Kyungsoo mendongak dan si lelaki berdiri di samping mereka. Mengagetkannya, dia memegang pedang dengan kedua tangan, mengarahkannya ke bawah bagai pasak kayu. "Burung yang sangat langka."

"Apa yang…" Zitao memulai, tapi menyadari pergerakan si lelaki, Kyungsoo bereaksi cepat, menampakkan tangannya dan mengarahkan pistol pada si pedagang.

Mereka berdiam seperti itu beberapa lama: Lima dengan mata terbelalak kaget, dan Kyungsoo, mengacungkan senjata padanya, mematung dan penuh tekad. Zitao-lah yang memecah keheningan.

"Kyungsoo?" tanyanya gelisah. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Apa dia akan melukai si hibrida?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Zitao, tapi matanya fokus pada lelaki di depannya.

"Mereka hibrida," Zitao mendesah. "Mereka akan beregenerasi. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan tidak punya darah—"

"Apa dia akan melukainya?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi, kali ini perlahan, jeda di setiap kata.

"Dia tak akan mati," kata si pedagang, takut. "Aku hanya membantumu. Dia akan sama seperti baru—"

"Jadi kau memang akan melukainya," kata Kyungsoo pelan. "Taruh pedangmu di lantai."

"Kyungsoo," ucap Zitao jengkel. "Jangan."

"Aku akan mengambilnya. Bukankah itu yang kau mau?" Kyungsoo tak bergerak. "Aku akan mengambil yang satu ini. Jadi jangan lakukan apapun yang tidak kusetujui pada produkku."

Lima dan Zitao memandang satu sama lain sebelum si pedagang menjatuhkan pedangnya ke lantai. Kyungsoo menarik tangannya dan Zitao mengambil kembali senjatanya.

"Kau benar," kata Lima pelan. "Jadi, Chanyeol milikmu sekarang. Aku akan memanggil orangku untuk membawanya ke manapun kau mau."

"Maaf atas perlakuan Kyungsoo," kata Zitao sembari mendelik pada Kyungsoo. "Dia tak terbiasa bicara seperti manusia lainnya."

"Aku terbiasa dengan itu," dengus Lima. "Keluarganya banyak membantuku. Aku tak akan tersinggung oleh tindakannya… tapi aku lebih suka membicarakan kesepakatannya denganmu sekarang."

Kyungsoo melihat kedua lelaki meninggalkan ruangan. Semua hibrida menatapnya, kecuali dua yang tak sadarkan diri. Kyungsoo merasa mual, lelah—dia tahu tempat ini akan menghantuinya untuk beberapa lama. Dia selalu berpikir menciptakan hibrida binatang adalah ide buruk, tapi itu adalah hal yang sangat biasa dalam lingkar sosialnya. Bahkan dengan adanya regulasi, bahkan dengan adanya hukum… Tentu, mereka bukan manusia, tapi tetap memuakkan melihat mereka dikekang dan dikurung.

"Terima kasih," ujar suara yang sangat dalam. Kyungsoo menunduk. Si hibrida rupanya sadar, balas menatapnya.

"Apa…?" Kyungsoo mengeryit, dan si hibrida mengedipkan sebelah mata sebelum menutup matanya lagi; dia pasti merasakan tiga orang memasuki ruangan. Kyungsoo melihat mereka mengangkat si hibrida dan menggotongnya. Kyungsoo mengikuti mereka, sedikit curiga setelah semua yang dia lihat di tempat itu. Ketiganya menaruh si hibrida di kursi belakang mobil yang dikendarai Zitao—sekarang Kyungsoo mengerti alasan rekan kerjanya menggunakan mobil yang begitu besar.

"Jangan khawatir soal dia," suara Lima mengagetkan Kyungsoo. "Aku memberi Zitao semua registrasinya. Palsu, tentu saja; hibrida macam Chanyeol tak bisa diperjualbelikan, tapi tak akan ada yang menyebabkan masalah."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dia ingin pulang dan melupakan segalanya.

"Dia juga sangat patuh." Lima tersenyum, menunjukkan gigi cerahnya. "Kami tidak melatih mereka, tapi kami memastikan mereka tahu soal… aturan. Jika salah satu hibrida kami melukai pemilik mereka atau mencoba kabur, kami membunuh salah satu hibrida yang masih ada di sini. Tentu saja… yang tak diperlukan."

Kyungsoo menatap si lelaki dengan jijik, tapi tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Keluarganya berurusan dengan orang-orang macam ini; pada akhirnya, begitu pula Kyungsoo. Dia akan jadi hipokrit bila mengeluh. Zitao datang dan memberi isyarat pada Kyungsoo; mereka berdua tampak lebih senang saat berkendara meninggalkan gudang.

Di perjalanan pulang, Kyungsoo menatap orang-orang di jalan.

"Apa kau punya hibrida?" tanyanya, menyentuh jendela. Saat itu hujan dan kacanya berembun.

"Ya," Zitao mengangguk. "Rusa."

"Apa kau membelinya?"

"Tidak," jawab Zitao lembut. "Dia dibuang dan terluka. Aku mengadopsinya. Aku tak begitu yakin dia punya chip atau semacamnya."

Tentu saja, hibrida terdaftar harus punya sesuatu seperti chip.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan hibridamu?" tanya Kyungsoo tulus. Dia tak yakin itu sopan untuk ditanyakan, tapi sekarang dia punya hibrida juga—dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Yah, aku hanya tinggal dengannya," Zitao menggedik. "Aku tak punya niat apa-apa saat mengadopsinya. Dia lebih seperti pendamping."

"Apa kau memperlakukannya… seperti… manusia?"

"Tidak, aku memperlakukannya lebih baik," Zitao terkekeh. "Dia lebih baik dari semua manusia yang kukenal. Aku bisa membunuh orang, tapi aku tak akan pernah melukai Luhan."

Kyungsoo melongok kursi belakang; dia hanya dapat melihat kaki dan telapak kaki telanjang si hibrida.

"Kau tak perlu cemas soal memberinya tujuan," ujar Zitao kalem, mata mengarah ke jalan. "Dia akan punya preferensi sendiri, seleranya sendiri. Dan dia sudah dewasa, tak akan butuh banyak perhatian. Ini tidak seperti kau harus menyuapinya dan menidurkannya seperti anak-anak. Maksudku, kau memang harus merawatnya, tapi… seperti tanaman?"

"Aku tak tahu cara merawat tanaman," kata Kyungsoo. "Apa yang biasa dimakan burung?"

"Makanan hibrida sama dengan manusia. Kurasa burung suka tanaman dan biji-bijian, tapi itu selera pribadinya," Zitao tertawa. "Dia sama seperti manusia, Kyungsoo. Perlakukan dia seperti seorang teman."

"Aku tak punya teman."

"Yah, kudengar ada orang di _youtube_ yang menjelaskan segalanya," Zitao tertawa. "Kau harus mencobanya."

 **.**

 **xxx**

 **.**

Kyungsoo menatap lelaki yang tertidur di sofa. Dia menyisip teh dan mendesah. Alih-alih membangunkannya, dia memasak sarapan sederhana—untuk dua orang. Dia membawa semuanya ke meja, membawa serta laptopnya dan menunggu.

Chanyeol bangun dan duduk di sofa, menggosok mata.

Mereka memandang satu sama lain.

Lama sekali.

"Hai?" Chanyeol akhirnya berkata. Dia masih dalam pakaian yang sama, bertelanjang kaki dan pucat. Kyungsoo mengangguk ke arah kursi di sampingnya, tapi si hibrida ragu-ragu.

"Kemarilah, makan sesuatu," undang Kyungsoo, berusaha memakai suaranya yang paling lembut. "Aku membuat bubur untukmu."

Chanyeol berdiri dan berjalan pelan-pelan ke meja. Dia masih tampak tak yakin.

"Duduk," ujar Kyungsoo tak sabar. Chanyeol duduk dengan segera. "Sekarang makan."

Chanyeol memulai dengan perlahan, tapi dia selesai dalam beberapa menit. Kyungsoo sendiri masih memakan panekuknya.

"Apa kau masih lapar?" tanya Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mengangguk ragu. "Kalau begitu makanlah lebih banyak."

"Terima kasih," ujarnya. "Ini sangat enak… makanannya."

Kyungsoo memandang piringnya sendiri. Dia tak bisa berbasa-basi di saat lapar. Chanyeol makan dengan sopan dan tak bersuara, tapi dia terus melirik Kyungsoo.

"Berapa ukuran sepatumu?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Dan ukuran bajumu?"

"Aku tak tahu," Chanyeol mengerjap. "Aku hanya coba pakai dan jika muat, kusimpan."

Kyungsoo mengeryit.

"Kalau begitu kita harus mengukurnya. Kau tidak bisa seperti ini… sementara berada di sini."

Chanyeol mengangguk, sedikit merah di pipi. Kyungsoo menunggunya selesai makan untuk mengecek pakaian dan membandingkan kaki mereka. Chanyeol tak mengatakan apapun, hanya melakukan yang diminta.

"Aku akan membeli beberapa baju dan sepatu hari ini," ujar Kyungsoo, sembari mengangkat pita pengukur. Suara pitanya membuat Chanyeol bergidik. "Apa kau punya sesuatu yang disukai? Warna? Tipe?"

"Tidak juga," dia menggigit bibir. "Tapi bisakah yang… besar atau… longgar? Aku tak suka terekspos seperti ini."

Baju yang tengah dia pakai punya beberapa lubang dan terlalu ketat. Kyungsoo berusaha yang terbaik untuk tidak menatap.

"Bagaimana dengan sepatu?"

"Uh… yang… nyaman saja?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam diam. Dia benci _fashion_ secara umum, jadi dia suka dengan kurangnya selera si hibrida.

" _Remote control_ ada di sini, di samping laptop," dia menunjuk. "Kamar mandi di ujung koridor, ada makanan di kulkas, telepon di dapur, dan tempat tidurku di satu-satunya kamar. Jangan sungkan untuk memakai yang kau butuhkan."

Chanyeol mengikutinya sementara dia bicara, matanya mengejar hal-hal baru dengan penasaran.

"Hmm… terima kasih? Tapi… apa yang harus kulakukan? Saat kau pulang?"

"Aku akan pulang malam. Aku kerja sepanjang hari dan aku harus membeli barang-barangmu hari ini. Jadi jangan menungguku," ujar Kyungsoo hati-hati. "Lakukan apa maumu, tapi: jangan merusak apapun, jangan membakar rumah, jangan membuat kekacauan, dan jangan pergi. Juga, jangan ganggu aku kecuali penting. Nomorku tertulis di samping telepon. Ada pertanyaan lain?"

Chanyeol membuka mulut dan menutupnya. Kyungsoo menunggu.

"Ah…. jadi…" dia akhirnya bertanya, sedikit waswas. "Bagaimana aku harus memanggilmu?"

Oh.

Tentu saja. Kyungsoo lupa mengenalkan diri.

"Aku Do Kyungsoo," dia membungkuk. "Aku tak begitu yakin harus menyebut hubungan kita ini apa."

"Aku Chanyeol!" Si hibrida balas tersenyum. "Tidak pula aku. Ini juga baru bagiku."

"Kurasa kita harus memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama," Kyungsoo memutuskan. "Sampai saat itu, jika ada yang tanya, kau adalah temanku."

Chanyeol berseri-seri.

"Itu bagus," kata Chanyeol, mengusap tangannya sendiri. "Kalau begitu, cukup untuk sekarang. Aku tak ingin mengganggu rutinitasmu."

"Terima kasih," kata Kyungsoo, tak yakin caranya pamit. "Aku akan kembali."

"Aku akan ada di sini." Chanyeol tersenyum.

 **.**

 **xxx**

 **.**

Kyungsoo tak bisa konsentrasi di tempat kerja. Dia menyalahkan komputer. Teknisi komputer _chen sudah lelah dengan keluhan Kyungsoo hingga dia meninggalkan gua peretasnya untuk membantu Kyungsoo dengan _software_ -nya. Dia adalah lelaki muda kurus dan berwajah nyengir, dan Kyungsoo merasa buruk telah berpikir dia semacam kutu buku jelek.

Dia membetulkan masalah dalam dua menit, jelas mengejek si akuntan dan Kyungsoo tak merasa buruk lagi.

"Lain kali tambahkan aku di _chat,"_ dia tertawa. "Akan kuajarkan cara mengoperasikan bagian ini."

"Terima kasih," kata Kyungsoo datar, sembari menatap lencana di kaos Hogwarts yang dipakai si pria. "Adopsi Hibrida?"

"Ah, ini?" dia tersenyum. "Aku relawan di penampungan hibrida. Apa kau tertarik pada adopsi?"

"Tidak," jawab Kyungsoo cepat. "Apa kau tahu banyak tentang hibrida… errr… siapa namamu…?"

"Jongdae. Aku kerja di sini sejak tahun lalu, omong-omong." Seolah Kyungsoo peduli. "Aku tahu dari pengalaman. Aku sendiri punya tiga hibrida, jadi… aku bersemangat tentang mereka."

"Jenis apa?"

"Jenis?" Jongdae tertawa. "Jika kau tanya soal spesies mereka; kucing, kelinci, dan beruang."

"Oh," Kyungsoo menekan rapat bibirnya. "Begitu."

"Yang mana punyamu?" tanya Jongdae, tersenyum. "Maksudku, kau sudah punya atau akan beli?"

"Aku… punya satu," ujarnya. "Dia adalah… hadiah. Aku tak tahu caranya… apa saja."

Senyum Jongdae mati dan dia menggeleng-geleng negatif.

"Itu tak bagus. Hibrida bukanlah barang. Kebanyakan keluarga berpikir mereka adalah mainan dan saat mereka menyadari hibrida adalah makhluk hidup seperti mereka, bang! Mereka membuang hibrida mereka sendiri. Kacau sekali. Adopsi adalah hal yang tepat, tapi hanya jika kau yakin pada apa yang kau lakukan, kau tahu."

"Hmm."

"Apa kau ingin bantuan?"

"Dengan senang hati."

Jongdae tersenyum pada jawabannya dan, mengejutkan Kyungsoo, duduk di mejanya dengan sembarang.

"Deskripsikan hibridamu."

"Hmmm. Dia burung? Dia tinggi," Kyungsoo menggedik. "Memenuhi banyak ruang."

"Ah, pasti elang," Jongdae tersenyum. "Burung adalah yang paling mudah. Mereka tak menandai terirori mereka, tak ada _heat,_ dan kau tak perlu menemani mereka sepanjang waktu. Mereka cukup independen, tidak sering memeluk."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo serius. Secara umum, dia tidak bicara dengan rekan kerja tentang hal selain pekerjaan, tapi dia sedang punya situasi khusus. "Bisakah kau memberiku tips atau… instruksi?"

"Kau ini lucu… Intruksi? Tanya mereka, tentu saja," Jongdae terkekeh. "Aku tak tahu banyak tentang burung, tapi aku mengikuti seorang _youtuber_ bernama Taeyeon, karena dia punya kucing dan beruang sepertiku, dan dia punya burung juga. Aku cukup yakin dia punya tutorial tentang cara merawat hibrida burung. Kurasa aku tahu dasarnya saja. Mereka suka biji-bijian, musik, dan membangun sarang. Mereka agak berantakan dan berisik. Banyak bicara."

"…itu mimpi buruk," bisik Kyungsoo.

"Kuatkan dirimu, bung. Hibrida itu hebat," Jongdae menusuk jidat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo harap dia bisa mengingatkan Jongdae tentang hirarki di tempat kerja. "Kunci pada setiap hubungan adalah komunikasi."

 **.**

 **xxx**

 **.**

Komunikasi harus menunggu.

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol di sofa lagi; sekarang, bergelung dalam selimut tebal berbulu, tidur dengan mulut terbuka sementara tv masih menyala. Dia sedang menonton MTV dan dilihat dari piring kering di atas bak cuci, dia pasti memasak sesuatu untuk dimakan.

Kyungsoo mematikan tv, menaruh kantong-kantong belanja di lantai, dan duduk di sofa paralel. Dia membeli baju-baju, sepatu, pakaian dalam (dia menebak ukurannya), dan sup. Dia menduga akan menemukan si hibrida masih bangun, tapi yah, mungkin burung biasa tidur lebih awal. Kyungsoo menulis catatan dalam hati untuk membeli kasur, sebab meski sofanya besar, tetap saja sofa bukan tempat tidur.

Kakaknya tidak menelepon, yang berarti dia akan minta untuk melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Kyungsoo tak bisa tampak tak berusaha.

Kyungsoo mandi dan pergi tidur, menyalakan alarm—lebih awal dari biasanya.

Chanyeol sudah bangun saat dia keluar dari kamar esok paginya. Si hibrida sedang mencoba sepatu, menatap kantong-kantong. Saat dia menyadari Kyungsoo di ruangan, dia tersenyum.

"Maaf, aku… tahu ini untukku karena ukurannya besar. Aku tak tahu apa aku harus menunggu perintahmu untuk—"

"Tak ada perintah," desah Kyungsoo. Dia ingin bicara setelah sarapan, tapi yah… "Dengar, Chanyeol. Aku tak pernah punya hibrida. Aku tak pernah ingin punya. Jadi, bisa kau bayangkan aku tak familiar dengan norma-norma sosial tentang… apalah ini."

Chanyeol mengangguk perlahan.

"Aku harus menahanmu, setidaknya untuk sementara, karena keluargaku menginginkannya," kata Kyungsoo. "Tapi aku tak pandai… berurusan dengan… yah, kuharap kau bisa mengurus diri sendiri."

"Ya, itu bagus," kata Chanyeol cepat. "Aku sendiri tak pernah punya pemilik. Kurasa kita berada di halaman yang sama."

"Bagus. Sekarang, aku ingin kau beritahu aku apa yang kau inginkan, apa yang kau suka dan tak suka, dan mungkin memberitahuku aktivitas yang ingin kau lakukan," Kyungsoo mengambil jeda sebelum melanjutkan. "Di dalam rumah, untuk sementara. Aku belum siap membagi situasi ini dengan orang lain."

Mulut Chanyeol membentuk 'O'. Kyungsoo tak tahu apakah dia bicara cukup jelas untuk dimengerti seorang hibrida.

"Aku… tidak begitu ingin apapun sekarang. Aku hanya lega bisa meninggalkan kandang dan orang-orang buruk itu," kata Chanyeol pelan. "Aku selalu bebas melakukan apa saja… Aku tak pernah benar-benar hidup layaknya hibrida, terutama sekarang, setelah regulasi."

Chanyeol menunjuk lehernya. Jika dia hibrida terdaftar, dia akan punya chip. Tapi tak ada apapun, hanya kulit—dia hanya menjelaskan.

"Kurasa aku akan senang berada di rumah denganmu? Aku akan menganggapnya sebagai pengalaman baru. Aku tak pernah tinggal di tempat bagus seperti punyamu," dia tersenyum lembut. "Aku suka musik… dan… aku ingin punya sesuatu untuk dimainkan? Mereka mengambil barang-barangku saat mereka menangkapku."

"Oke," kata Kyungsoo tegas. "Alat musik apa?"

"Ah, apa saja."

"Apa saja?" Kyungsoo mengeryit. "Tidakkah kau memainkan alat musik tertentu sebelumnya?"

"Aku ini burung," Chanyeol mendengus. "Musik datang padaku secara alami. Aku bisa mereproduksi lagu mana saja hanya dengan mendengarnya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan membelikan alat musik untukmu. Ada yang lain?"

"Bisakah aku punya… laptop?" tanyanya ragu. "Seperti milikmu?'

"Kau tahu cara menggunakannya?"

"Yeah, aku pernah memakainya beberapa kali di _PC café_ ," angguknya. "Aku suka aplikasi-aplikasinya. Aku suka informasi dan suka menulis kadang-kadang."

"Akan kupikirkan," kata Kyungsoo. "Kau bisa memakai televisiku untuk sementara. Kau bisa menonton film dan mendengarkan album manapun yang kau mau."

"Aku melakukan itu hari ini," ujarnya senang. "Itu menyenangkan."

"Jadi, hanya itu? Kau tak ingin melakukan hal lain?"

"Ada," Chanyeol menatap kakinya sendiri, sepatu merah cocok untuknya. "Boleh aku memasak? Aku melakukannya hari ini, tapi aku belum minta izinmu…"

"Sudah kukatakan, kau tak perlu minta izin. Jangan mengacak-acak, jangan melakukan hal ilegal, dan jangan merusak apapun. Hanya itu."

"Dimengerti."

"Hanya itu yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Yeah, untuk sekarang. Aku tak bisa memikirkan hal lain."

"Bagus. Sekarang kita sudah jelas. Aku akan mandi dan menaruh barang-barangmu di kamar mandi supaya kau bisa mandi juga dan ganti baju. Coba pakai sandalnya dan lihat apakah nyaman," kata Kyungsoo. "Setelah itu, kita akan makan dan aku akan pergi kerja."

Kyungsoo mengikuti rutinitasnya seperti biasa. Chanyeol kelihatannya pandai dan sementara dia mandi, Kyungsoo memasak roti, telur, dan beberapa sayuran. Dia membuat susu kocok dengan cokelat dan biji-bijian. Dia tengah makan saat si hibrida datang.

Kyungsoo berhenti mengunyah; untuk sesaat lupa cara makan. Chanyeol memakai baju barunya yang longgar, tapi tak menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dia terlihat seperti model. Kyungsoo mencoba menyembunyikan kekagetannya—dia tahu hibrida cenderung terlihat lebih rupawan dari manusia, untuk alasan bertahan hidup (dan modifikasi genetik) yang membuatnya jijik. Tapi sekarang, melihat Chanyeol seperti ini, rambut basah dan mengantuk, dia ingin menonjok sesuatu.

"Baunya enak," ujarnya, tapi tetap berdiri. "Boleh aku duduk?"

"Sudah kukatakan, kau tak perlu izinku," kata Kyungsoo, akhirnya memperoleh kembali sedikit kontrol. "Duduklah. Ambil sendiri dan makan."

"Maaf," katanya rikuh. Sekarang setelah bersih dan tidak dalam kandang, dia terlihat lebih besar. Kyungsoo menatap pundak lebarnya, termakan cemburu.

"Apa sandal rumahnya pas?"

"Yeah, ini nyaman. Terima kasih," ucapnya. "Kau sangat baik…"

Kyungsoo merasa amat buruk. Itu adalah sensasi aneh dalam dada yang membuat kerongkongannya kering.

"Tak masalah."

"Boleh aku tanya… hal-hal?"

"Hal-hal?"

"Yeah, tentang dirimu."

"Aku tak suka itu," Kyungsoo mengeryit. "Tapi kurasa kita perlu mengenal satu sama lain. Apa yang ingin kau tahu?"

"Hmmm… hal-hal tentangmu. Seperti… apa pekerjaanmu, berapa umurmu, apa yang senang kau lakukan. Hal-hal semacam itu," kata Chanyeol sembari mengunyah. Dia sudah menghabiskan tiga keping roti. "Hanya… yang biasa dibincangkan saat belum saling kenal."

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Semua orang tahu siapa aku. Setidaknya, orang-orang yang biasa bicara denganku."

"Ah, kau orang penting ya," Chanyeol memandang dinding kaca. Matahari terbit di cakrawala. "Aku tahu orang yang membeli hibrida adalah orang kaya, tapi…"

"Aku hanya akuntan. Uangnya datang dari keluargaku," kata Kyungsoo pelan. Susu kocoknya enak. "Mereka kaya raya, tentu saja."

"Hmmm. Dan kau?"

"Aku?"

"Yeah, hal-hal yang kutanyakan tadi. Ceritakan tentangmu."

"Aku baru saja menceritakannya."

"Kau hanya memberitahuku profesimu."

"Bisa dibilang itu sudah semuanya."

Chanyeol menoleh ke samping, merengut, seakan meneliti Kyungsoo.

"Kau serius?"

"Ya."

"Tidakkah kau menyenangi sesuatu? Apa kau punya warna kesukaan? Hobi? Nomor favorit?"

"Aku suka makanan," Kyungsoo mengangkat gelas. "Aku suka hitam. Aku tak punya hobi dan tak punya nomor favorit."

"Oh," ujar Chanyeol, sedikit sedih. "Begitu."

"Apa aku mengecewakanmu?" Kyungsoo nyengir, tiba-tiba terhibur oleh reaksi si hibrida.

"Tidak," Chanyeol menggeleng, senyum memecah bibirnya. "Itu artinya kau adalah misteri dan aku sangat suka misteri."

Kyungsoo mendengus dan nyaris menyemburkan rotinya.

"Ah, kau berbeda saat tersenyum…" bisik Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Kyungsoo, menunduk pada piringnya sendiri, hanya demi menghindar untuk berpikir betapa anehnya pagi ini terasa. "Bisakah kau ceritakan dirimu?"

"Aku? Ya, tentu saja," Chanyeol menyisip susu kocoknya dan menjilat bibir. "Dulu aku biasa bermain gitar di jalanan untuk beberapa waktu. Aku sering bepergian ke seluruh dunia. Aku tahu cara bicara dalam beberapa bahasa, aku sangat mahir! Aku tak suka orang yang tak sopan dan aku suka hujan pagi… Saat cuaca sangat dingin, aku suka berpelukan dan tidur."

Kyungsoo terkesan, bahkan meski dia tak yakin tengah berbicara pada manusia atau karkater dalam simulasi kencan. Dia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"…baiklah."

"Aku suka rumahmu," ujarnya, tiba-tiba serius. "Aku sudah melihat banyak tempat-tempat manusia, tapi aku paling suka yang ini."

"Ah, terima kasih," kata Kyungsoo sopan. "Aku lega."

"Kenapa kau tak bisa bilang pada keluargamu bahwa kau tak ingin hibrida?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba, mengagetkan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak yakin kau akan mengerti," kata Kyungsoo jujur. Hanya saja… hibrida tak punya keluarga, mereka tidak bekerja atau… akan sulit menjelaskan situasinya.

"Aku akan berusaha yang terbaik untuk memberi arti pada kata-katamu. Ingatanku bukan yang terbaik… tapi aku sudah melihat banyak hal. Aku hidup terlalu lama kali ini…" dia menatap dinding kaca lagi, matanya tampak tersesat sedetik, sebelum kembali menatap Kyungsoo. "Jadi, tolong, ceritakan padaku."

"Aku tidak perlu bekerja. Maksudku, aku tak perlu bekerja sekeras ini. Aku anak kedua. Keluargaku mengharapkanku untuk lebih seperti… _playboy_ ," ujarnya perlahan, mencoba membaca reaksi Chanyeol. "Atau mungkin seperti pria biasa. Mereka ingin aku menghabiskan uang, bersenang-senang, sering berkencan. Dan aku tak suka yang seperti itu."

"Ah, dan ini buruk?"

"Yeah, sebab mereka pikir aku sakit. Mereka pikir aku gila," kata Kyungsoo dan suaranya terbata. "Mereka berusaha mencari tahu apa yang salah denganku, karena aku tak suka berbicara pada orang-orang atau pergi bergaul."

"Oh," Chanyeol berhenti makan. "Apa kau berpikir ada yang salah denganmu?"

Kyungsoo menatap, tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Kadang-kadang," jawabnya, menatap tangannya di atas meja.

Chanyeol menempatkan tangannya di atas tangan Kyungsoo. Tangannya besar dan berat, tapi sentuhannya lembut.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Kyungsoo mematung dan diam-diam menyadari bahwa dia tak pernah mendengar kalimat itu dalam nada yang begitu tulus sebelumnya.

"Aku ada pertemuan hari ini," ujarnya, diam-diam melepaskan tangannya. "Jangan menungguku. Aku akan berusaha membeli yang kau minta hari ini, tapi aku tak bisa janji. Anggap saja di rumah sendiri."

"Oke. Tinggalkan saja piring kotornya, biar kucuci," Chanyeol tersenyum. "Semoga harimu menyenangkan."

Kyungsoo akan mengeluh, tapi dia hanya ingin cepat pergi.

 **.**

 **xxx**

 **.**

Dia baru akan meninggalkan tempat kerja saat Yixing mengiriminya pesan untuk membatalkan pertemuan. Kyungsoo menghela napas dalam di tengah koridor. Dia butuh Yixing hari ini—Kyungsoo terdistraksi di tempat kerja, gelisah, dan dia bahkan membeli gitar _online_. Sekarang, dia akan memakai waktunya untuk membeli kasur; lagipula dia tak ada kerjaan lain. Dia tengah keluar dari lift saat mendengar namanya.

"Oh, hei, Kyungsoo!"

"Huh?" Kyungsoo berbalik. "Ah, Kim-ssi."

"Jongdae, namaku Jongdae," katanya, sembari melingkarkan sebelah tangan ke bahu Kyungsoo. Dia memakai kaus Kapten Amerika dan jeans lusuh hari ini. "Bagaimana kabarmu dengan hibrida barumu?"

"Baik," Kyungsoo menengok untuk melihat apakah ada yang mendengar. "Dia oke. Aku akan membeli tempat tidur untuknya sekarang."

"Ah, manisnya," cengir Jongdae. "Kapan kau akan bertemu hibrida-hibridaku? Kita bisa main bersama."

"Apa?" Kyungsoo merengut. "Tidak, terima kasih. Chanyeol sudah dewasa."

"Punyaku juga, kecuali Jongin, dia masih remaja," Jongdae mengangguk. "Mereka butuh teman baru. Kau harus main ke tempatku."

"Ah, terima kasih banyak," gumam Kyungsoo. "Tapi aku butuh waktu pribadi dengannya."

"Oh," Jongdae membuat wajah terkejut. "Oh, tentu saja. kami tak ingin mengganggu kalian berdua."

Kyungsoo butuh waktu sejenak untuk menyadari maksudnya.

"Bukan seperti itu," kata Kyungsoo cepat-cepat, telinganya panas. "Hanya untuk terbiasa dengannya. Hanya itu."

"Tak perlu menjelaskan, bung! Aku tahu bagaimana para hibrida. Aku harus mengunci Minseok tiap kali dia _heat,"_ Jongdae mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Pulanglah!"

Kyungsoo menaboknya dan Jongdae kabur sambil tertawa.

"Bocah bandel," gumam Kyungsoo. Dia memilih kasurnya dengan santai dan pergi ke toko kelontong. Saat dia pulang, Chanyeol sedang tidur di sofa; tempatnya sangat panas dan ada musik rap sedang diputar.

Kyungsoo menaruh kantong-kantong di meja dan mengambil kontrol pemanas. Ruangan mendingin dan Chanyeol terbangun.

"Ah… dingin," bisiknya, mengerjap-ngerjap. "Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo mengambil selimut di lantai dan memberikannya.

"Tidurlah. Kasurnya akan tiba besok, jadi kau tak perlu tidur di sini lagi," ujarnya. Chanyeol menguap. "Sudah makan? Aku bawa makanan."

"Yeah, sup di kulkas…" gumamnya. "Aku tak lapar… Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Huh?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" ulangnya. "Katamu ada pertemuan, tapi kau pulang cepat."

"Ah, pertemuannya dibatalkan. Jangan khawatir, tidurlah," kata Kyungsoo dengan tegas kali ini.

"Selamat tidur," Chanyeol tersenyum. "Senang melihatmu…"

Kyungsoo merengut, melihatnya berbaring digulung selimut.

 **.**

 **xxx**

 **.**

Tak ada hal penting yang terjadi minggu berikutnya. Keluarganya masih belum pulang, perkejaannya sama seperti hari-hari lain. Dan selain Jongdae yang terkadang mengajaknya bicara, saat bekerja di luar rumah, dia nyaris lupa dia punya hibrida.

Di rumah, rasanya berbeda. Ada kasur di samping dinding kaca, sekumpulan kertas di atas meja, dan drum di samping televisi. Kyungsoo membelinya dan dengan segera menyesalinya; Chanyeol oke dengan gitar dan keyboard, tapi dia kacau dengan drum.

Juga, Kyungsoo tidak pernah memasak lagi. Chanyeol senang melakukannya, untuk beberapa alasan.

"Aku tak tahu namanya, tapi ini kue yang kupelajari di… Aku lupa," Chanyeol tersenyum. Dia mudah lupa dan tiba-tiba teringat hal lain. "Kuharap kau menyukainya. Kau suka makanan laut."

Kyungsoo mengambil satu ke dalam mulutnya dan makan dengan pelan, meresapinya.

"Enak," ujarnya, mengangguk. Chanyeol tersenyum senang.

"Ah, terima kasih. Aku suka rempah-rempah yang kau bawa kemarin. Mereka yang terbaik," ujar Chanyeol sambil menuang jus ke gelasnya. "Aku belajar memainkan beberapa lagu di keyboard hari ini. Kapan aku boleh main drum lagi?"

"Tanyakan padaku dua minggu dari sekarang," kata Kyungsoo datar.

"Ah, jahatnya," Chanyeol mendengus, tapi dia terdengar terlalu sayang untuk selera Kyungsoo. "Dan bagaimana dengan laptop?"

"Aku lupa soal itu," Kyungsoo memasang muka jelek. "Akan kubicarakan dengan seseorang di tempat kerjaku besok."

"Besok hari Minggu!" protes Chanyeol, nyaris cemberut. "Kau bilang akan membantuku potong rambut. Dan menonton film yang kupilih."

"Baiklah," Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Akan kulakukan setelah menyelesaikan neraca umum."

"Bagus," dia tersenyum lagi. Dia punya tipe senyum di mana dia hanya membuka mulut, lidahnya terlihat, seperti anak-anak. "Seharusnya kau tak memotong rambutmu terlalu sering. Kau akan terlihat lebih baik dengan rambut yang lebih panjang."

"Tidak praktis," gumam Kyungsoo. Chanyeol pura-pura memukulnya. Mereka selesai makan dan Chanyeol tak membiarkannya membantu cuci piring. Kyungsoo menyerah setelah berusaha meyakinkannya lalu duduk dan membaca berita. Butuh beberapa saat untuk menyadari Chanyeol bermain gitar di lantai, tepat di samping kakinya.

Kyungsoo memandanginya; si hibrida cenderung menutup mata saat bermain. Dia juga senang menatap perkotaan dari atas, wajah menempel ke dinding kaca. Dia berisik kebanyakan waktu, kecuali di waktu-waktu itu.

Telepon berdering dan mengagetkan Chanyeol.

"Hanya telepon gedung," Kyungsoo bangkit dan mengangkatnya. "Halo?"

"Halo, Do-ssi. Seorang lelaki bernama Zitao meminta izin untuk datang ke apartemen Anda."

"Ah, baiklah," jawab Kyungsoo, mengecek jam. "Biarkan dia masuk."

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan mata besar. Kyungsoo mendesah.

"Pergilah ke kamarku," ujarnya. "Ada kunjungan."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Dia tak nampak senang tapi membawa gitarnya dan pergi tanpa kata. Kyungsoo menunggu di depan pintu. Zitao tampak sama lelahnya dengan Kyungsoo saat dia masuk.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku tahu ini sudah larut malam," ujarnya, mendesah. "Kakakmu meneleponku hari ini dan memintaku menyewa perencana acara. Dia akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahun untuk ibumu."

Kyungsoo menunggu.

"Dan dia ingin kau membawa hibridamu," lanjut Zitao. "Acaranya di akhir minggu."

"Oke," jawab Kyungsoo. Dia terlalu mengantuk untuk memikirkan betapa buruknya itu. "Apa kau datang hanya untuk memberitahukan ini padaku?"

"Tidak, aku datang untuk mengecekmu. Bagaimana kabarmu dengannya?"

"Baik," ujar Kyungsoo, dan Zitao melihat ke arah kasur. Juga nyaris tak mungkin dia tak menyadari adanya drum. "Aku menyesuaikan diri lebih baik dari dugaanku."

"Bagus," Zitao mengangguk. "Dan apa dia bengis atau—"

"Tidak. Dan juga, aku tahu cara melindungi diri. Aku juga punya senjata."

"Aku tahu, Kyungsoo. Tapi dia hibrida yang besar, seorang burung jantan. Mereka bukan tipe paling domestik."

Kyungsoo tahu itu, tapi di sisi lain, Chanyeol kelelahan sepanjang waktu. Dia bersikap seakan segalanya terlalu melelahkan baginya untuk dilakukan.

"Dia tenang," Kyungsoo meyakinkannya. "Itu saja?"

"Tidak. Pestanya akan diadakan malam hari di rumah musim panas. Pastikan kau dan hibridamu terlihat seperti manusia bersosialisasi," Zitao nyengir. "Sudah hanya itu, Do-ssi."

Kyungsoo menunggunya untuk pergi sebelum memanggil Chanyeol kembali. Chanyeol tak menjawab, jadi dia pergi ke kamar. Si hibrida tertidur di kasur Kyungsoo, di pojok, seakan takut menempati banyak ruang. Kyungsoo terlalu capek untuk melakukan hal lain selain tidur di sampingnya. Dia menutupi mereka berdua dengan selimut, berbaring, dan menatap langit-langit untuk beberapa lama.

Dia harus menceritakan ini pada Yixing **.**

 **xxx**

 **.**

"Diamlah," kata Kyungsoo, menahannya di tempat. Chanyeol tak bisa diam hari ini; dia membangunkan Kyungsoo dengan bergerak terlalu banyak di kasur. Dia membuat madu berceceran saat sarapan dengan panekuk. Sekarang, dia bergerak-gerak sementara Kyungsoo mencoba memotong rambutnya. "Chanyeol!"

"Maaf," sahutnya, menggoyang-goyangkan kaki. "Aku akan diam."

Sudah cukup sulit bagi Kyungsoo untuk konsentrasi sementara si hibrida duduk bertelanjang dada dan basah; setidaknya dia perlu posisi berdiri untuk fokus pada sesuatu. Rambut Chanyeol lembut, tapi tebal dan acak-acakan, sulit untuk menciptakan potongan rambut simetris. Kyungsoo menggosokkan jarinya di kulit kepala Chanyeol dan beberapa helai merah jatuh ke lantai.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Chanyeol memandang cermin. Dia tampak bagus dengan rambut lebih pendek, terlihat sedikit lebih tua. Sekarang Kyungsoo dapat melihat dengan jelas bekas luka di dada dan tangannya. Salah satunya berada persis di atas jantung dan yang lainnya nampak di leher. Dia rupawan.

"Ah, aku suka," kata Chanyeol, menatap Kyungsoo lewat pantulan di cermin. "Terima kasih."

"Sekarang, keluarlah. Aku akan menyapu di sini," Kyungsoo mengetuk bahunya.

"Tidak, biar aku saja," Chanyeol berdiri, mencoba menahan tangan lelaki satunya. "Carikan film bagus untuk kita tonton. Aku sudah membuat daftar."

"Kau tak harus—"

"Aku memaksa. Tolonglah."

Chanyeol punya wajah anak anjing yang sangat efektif; sungguh misteri bagaimana dia seekor burung. Mungkin dia bohong. Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu, menggeleng. Dia memilih film 007, film klasik tahun 90, dan menunggu. Chanyeol mengenakan rompi hangat sebelum duduk di sampingnya.

Saat matahari terbenam di dinding kaca, Kyungsoo menunduk ke tempat Chanyeol berbaring. Dia tampak ngantuk, tapi tak diragukan lagi sedang menonton filmnya. Kemungkinan ini adalah hari Minggu paling aneh yang pernah Kyungsoo alami.

"… _Bagaimana bisa kau berkata kehabisan uang saat kau punya dua hibrida cantik bersamamu?" ujar James Bond pada si penjahat, duduk di meja poker. "Jika kau punya martabat sedikit saja, kau akan mempertaruhkan mereka."_

Si penjahat tampak ragu. Si hibrida harimau, seorang wanita dewasa dengan dada besar terekspos gaun kecil, tengah mengenakan permata mahal, dan itulah yang Bond perlukan untuk mendapat kode yang dia inginkan. Si penjahat terdesak oleh orang-orang yang duduk di meja bersama mereka dan mendorong si hibrida ke meja. Si hibrida memasang wajah kesakitan.

" _Tentu saja. Mereka tak lebih berharga dari cincin di jari-jariku, tapi jika kau ingin sesuatu untuk menghangatkan ranjangmu…"_

Kyungsoo melihat bagaimana mulut Chanyeol memuntir tak suka.

"Apa kau ingin menonton film lain?" usul Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, kurasa aku ingin tidur," kata Chanyeol. "Aku merasa agak capek."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, memungut _remote_ televisi. Chanyeol berdiri dengan kesulitan dan berjalan ke kasurnya.

"Kau boleh tidur di kamarku kalau mau," tawar Kyungsoo. "Aku akan bekerja dulu sebentar."

Chanyeol tersenyum ngantuk.

 **.**

 **xxx**

 **.**

Kopi Kyungsoo sangat panas dan jendela di sampingnya berembun. Dia memindahkan mugnya ke sisi lain dan menatap pemandangan, meski tak terlihat jelas.

"Do Kyungsoo, makan bersama makhluk fana," Jongdae duduk di depannya, membuat meja bergetar. Kyungsoo menoleh perlahan. "Aku tak bisa mempercayai mataku. Apa kau sakit?"

Kyungsoo menunjuk _brownies_ di piringnya.

"Chanyeol ingin ini," katanya tak fokus. "Aku turun untuk membelikannya dan juga membeli kopi. Aku tak pernah melihat gedung bagian sini."

"Hmmm, itu bagus, bukan? Senang mendengarnya," Jongdae mengangguk, tersenyum bodoh. Piringnya penuh _muffin_ dan sereal batangan. Kopinya bukan espresso seperti punya Kyungsoo, melainkan kopi ukuran besar dengan taburan _cinnamon_. "Bagaimana kabar kalian berdua?"

"Hebat," jawab Kyungsoo simpel. Dia tak bohong. Chanyeol tak meminta banyak dan hanya keberadaannya saja membuat tempat terasa berbeda. Akhir-akhir ini selalu ada lagu, minuman, atau suara-suara kecil di sekitar Kyungsoo. Terkadang mereka juga main kartu. "Aku ingin bicara padamu soal ini."

"Huh?!" Jongdae mengeluarkan suara sembari mengunyah; mungkin maksudnya 'apa?'

"Dia ingin laptop, tapi aku cemas," kata Kyungsoo. "Aku tak yakin apa dia siap untuk sarana semacam itu."

"Ah, kami punya laptop untuk hibrida. Laptopnya bisa mengumpulkan informasi, menyetel situs-situs, dan membatasi penggunaan," kata Jongdae, mengangguk. "Apa kalian ada acara malam ini? Aku bisa membawamu ke tempatku."

"Aku harus membelikannya setelan jas. Bisakah kita pergi besok?"

"Oke," Jongdae mengedipkan mata.

.

Saat Kyungsoo pulang kerja, dia menunggu di mobil hingga Chanyeol meninggalkan rumah. Si hibrida mengenakan pakaian santai, dan tak akan ada yang bisa membedakan dia bukanlah manusia. Suasana hatinya nampak sedang bagus saat dia duduk di kursi penumpang. Dia bahkan tampak makin senang saat Kyungsoo memberinya _brownies_.

Senyumnya hanya lenyap saat mereka memasuki pertokoan. Chanyeol menciut—tapi itu memberi Kyungsoo kesempatan untuk mengelap bersih mulutnya. Chanyeol bereaksi seakan ditampar.

"Tenanglah," dengus Kyungsoo. "Mereka hanya manusia biasa."

"Aku tak suka tempat-tempat manusia…" ucapnya, menggigit bibir. "Boleh aku tunggu di luar?"

"Tidak, kau harus mencoba setelannya. Dan kau harus membiarkan orang lain menyentuhmu, untuk menyesuaikannya."

Chanyeol cemberut sepanjang waktu.

"Kau tinggi," kata si penjahit, sambil meneliti badan si hibrida. "Kita harus pakai beberapa lapisan dan dasi panjang."

"Apa kau suka salah satunya?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati. Chanyeol masih cemberut, tapi dia menunjuk yang biru bergaris di sampingnya.

"Ini jas berkancing tiga. Kami merekomendasikan kancing dua untuk pria besar," ujar si penjahit, tampak gelisah dengan pita meteran. "Juga, jangan memilih garis vertikal atau kau akan terlihat seperti badut."

Kyungsoo menatap si penjahit—orang ini tak tahu bahwa Chanyeol adalah hibrida.

"Berikan saja apa yang dia mau," kata Kyungsoo. "Dia tak perlu terlihat bagus jika dia tak ingin. Dia hanya harus memakai jas."

Chanyeol mengangguk semangat. Si penjahit mendesah.

"Yah, dia lelakimu, bukan punyaku," gumamnya. "Ikuti aku, _honey_."

Chanyeol ragu-ragu, namun Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah alis dalam perintah tanpa suara dan kemudian, dia pergi menyusul si pria satunya.

 **.**

 **xxx**

 **.**

Chanyeol memakan sisa _brownies_ _-_ nya di perjalanan pulang, wajah menyandar ke jendela mobil. Kyungsoo menyetir dalam diam, pikirannya penuh kebisingan. Ada lagu diputar di radio, sebuah lagu yang tenang dan damai, dan Kyungsoo merasa rileks untuk pertama kalinya dalam bertahun-tahun.

"Aku suka kota ini," kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba. "Kuharap aku lahir di sini."

"Darimana asalmu?"

"Tak tahu," jawabnya, menjilat bibir. "Tapi aku suka tempat ini. Kuharap aku bisa berkeliling."

"Apa kau mau? Aku bisa mengantarmu dengan mobil."

Chanyeol menyentuhkan jemarinya pada kaca jendela. Dia tampak refleksif.

"Oke. Terima kasih, Kyungsoo," bisiknya. "Kau…"

Dia tak pernah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mata berkilaunya menatap lampu-lampu dan orang-orang. Kyungsoo berhenti di dekat pertunjukan publik supaya dapat menonton lebih baik. Jari-jari Chanyeol bergerak pada lagu mereka, dan Kyungsoo menyadari dia sedang memainkannya hanya dengan mendengarnya.

Ketika mereka pulang, Chanyeol tidur di sampingnya lagi. Kyungsoo tak mengatakan apapun.

 **.**

 **xxx**

 **.**

Jongdae tertawa keras saat dia melihat Chanyeol berdiri. Dia tertawa begitu keras sampai harus duduk.

"Apa yang begitu lucu?" tanya Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo. "Baju hangatku?"

Bajunya bertema Natal dan Kyungsoo telah memilikinya bertaun-tahun di dalam lemari. Jongdae menyeka matanya, masih tersenyum.

"Ah, ini sangat lucu," dia akhirnya berkata. "Jika kau tanya aku, aku akan berkata Kyungsoo-lah hibrida di antara kalian."

"Abaikan dia," kata Kyungsoo. "Dia pikir dia lucu, tapi tidak."

"Jangan abaikan aku." ujar Jongdae dramatis sambil mengguncang kunci-kunci. "Aku akan menunjukkan ruangan kesukaanku pada kalian."

"Bukankah kau tinggal di tanah pertanian?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari melihat sekeliling. Mereka nampaknya berada di gudang tak terpakai. Setidaknya tak ada yang melihat mereka. Chanyeol memegang pergelangan Kyungsoo.

"Yeah, memang. Tapi aku perlu tempat untuk menyimpan benda-benda jauh dari hibrida-hibridaku," dia membuka pintu hati-hati. "Meeka sekumpulan pencuri. Junmyeon sangat kacau, Minseok senang menyembunyikan barang-barang, dan Jongin merusak segalanya."

"Bisakah aku bertemu mereka?" tanya Chanyeol dalam nada penuh harap. "Suatu hari."

"Mungkin suatu hari nanti," jawab Kyungsoo tanpa sadar. Dia terlalu sibuk menyerap informasi visual—ruangan penuh barang. Pakaian, makanan, mainan, buku, roda-roda, kantung-kantung… Kyungsoo memungut popok di lantai. "Berapa usia hibrida-hibrida ini?"

"Huh? Ah, ini bekas Jongin. Aku mengadopsinya saat masih bayi, beberapa tahun lalu. Dia remaja sekarang," kata Jongdae, tapi dia tak memperhatikan keduanya; alih-alih dia mengambil sebuah kotak besar. "Beruang perlu waktu lama untuk dewasa. Kurasa dia sudah bersamaku selama lima tahun atau lebih."

Kyungsoo mengeryit. Jongdae menunjukkannya sebuah laptop kecil.

"Sudah kuduga ada di sini," senyumnya. "Ini laptop hibridamu, Chanyeol. Pakailah dengan baik. Aku mendesainnya sendiri."

"Kenapa laptop hibrida?" tanya Chanyeol curiga, tapi dia mengambilnya.

"Sebab itu mencegahmu melakukan kejahatan virtual," kata Kyungsoo datar. "Yang mana aku takutkan."

"Jangan khawatir, kau bisa menonton porno dengan ini, jika itu maumu," Jongdae nyengir.

"Bukan begitu," Chanyeol menggeleng; telinganya merah muda. "Aku hanya takut laptopnya akan seperti… untuk anak-anak atau semacamnya."

"Tidak kok," Jongdae menjamin. "Minseok pernah memakainya beberapa tahun, tapi sekarang dia hanya peduli pada buku-buku dan _notebook_ antik yang lucu."

"Terima kasih," Chanyeol membungkuk. Kyungsoo menghargai betapa mudahnya dia berbicara pada manusia di lingkungan yang tepat. Chanyeol curiga pada manusia, tapi dia sangat supel—lebih dari Kyungsoo.

Mereka tidur di kasur yang sama lagi malam itu, karena Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo menonton video lucu bersamanya. Dia tahu cara menggunakan internet lebih baik dari Kyungsoo; bahkan media sosial. Nama _online_ -nya kebanyakan loey_61.

"Kenapa '61'?" tanya Kyungsoo, menekan wajahnya lebih dalam ke bantal. "Angka acak?"

"Tahun kesukaanku," jawabnya, tersenyum. Tempat tidur Kyungsoo cukup besar untuk muat dengannya, tapi dia tetap meringkukkan badannya. "Aku mengunjungi tempat-tempat menyenangkan dengan Yifan dan bermain di festival besar. Mereka tak tahu aku hibrida, tentu saja. Waktu itu situasinya… berbeda. Aku pergi ke bioskop untuk pertama kalinya. Aku tak ingat judul filmnya, tapi itu tentang gadis cantik yang berkerja di kelab menari telanjang."

Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya tanpa kata. Chanyeol menggeser rambut dari mata Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Rambutmu terlihat bagus. Aku senang kau memutuskan untuk tidak memotongnya," gumam Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tak mendengarnya.

"Kau mau bilang bahwa kau hidup di tahun 1961?" Kyungsoo akhirnya bicara. Dia tak bisa melihat satupun kerutan di wajah Chanyeol. "Kau serius?'

"Jika itu mengganggumu, aku bisa bilang itu hanya candaan," katanya pelan, menatap mata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasakan dadanya sesak, dan dia tak bisa bernapas dengan benar. "Aku tak keberatan… Aku… padamu…"

"Ayo tidur," ujar Kyungsoo, hanya untuk memecah suasana aneh itu. Chanyeol tidak meninggalkan kasur dan Kyungsoo tak mengomelinya.

 **.**

 **xxx**

 **.**

Kantor Yixing tidak sebersih itu lagi. Si terapis terbatuk di balik baju hangat tebal dan dia meminta jarak dengan sopan.

"Maaf. Aku sakit minggu ini," dia menjelaskan. Dia sedikit pucat, tapi masih terlihat menarik dan baik hati. "Kuharap kau tak keberatan dengan bisingnya."

"Tidak," Kyungsoo meyakinkan dan duduk. "Tapi apa kau cukup sehat untuk bekerja hari ini?"

"Ya, terima kasih sudah bertanya," Yixing tersenyum. "Kau tampak berbeda hari ini, berpakaian seperti itu."

Kyungsoo menuduk pada setelan jasnya sendiri.

"Pesta ulang tahun ibuku. Aku akan pergi ke sana setelah sesi ini," kata Kyungsoo, dan dia berbaring untuk menyamankan diri. Dia mendengar Yixing mengambil buku catatannya.

Untuk beberapa alasan, selama satu jam penuh itu Kyungsoo tidak bicara sepatah katapun tentang Chanyeol. Yixing menerka, bertanya apakah dia sedang dekat dengan seseorang, tapi Kyungsoo merasa hal ini terlalu pribadi untuk dibagi. Entah bagaimana, rasanya seperti Chanyeol hidup dalam dirinya.

Seorang petugas keamanan datang menjemputnya. Chanyeol sudah berada di dalam mobil. Mereka duduk bersama di kursi belakang dan Kyungsoo mencium bau parfum miliknya pada si hibrida.

"Aku risau," Chanyeol mengaku. "Aku tak pernah pergi ke pesta di mana orang-orang tahu siapa aku."

"Jangan cemas," Kyungsoo memegang tangannya—tangan Chanyeol selalu hangat. "Jangan pergi dari sisiku."

Perjalanan ke rumah pantai cukup lama, tapi Kyungsoo senang. Chanyeol menyanyikan lagu-lagu dan bercanda untuk menaikkan suasana. Jantung Kyungsoo berdebar cepat dalam dada dan dia tak pernah sesemangat ini untuk… untuk melakukan apapun.

Dia tersenyum dalam diam dan tak mencemaskan apapun.

Pestanya tidak besar—keluarganya selalu berahasia, naluri bertahan hidup—tapi mobil-mobil mahal terparkir dan ada setidaknya sepuluh orang menjaga tempatnya. Tak ada yang mempertanyakan Chanyeol; dia berjalan dekat dengan Kyungsoo dan tampak tenang. Kyungsoo harus bicara dengan beberapa kenalan sebelum menemukan ibu dan kakaknya, duduk di meja utama.

"Ini Chanyeol," dia mengenalkan si hibrida setelah berbasa-basi. "Kurasa kau harus bertemu dengannya, bagaimanapun juga dia adalah hadiah darimu."

Ibunya menatap si hibrida penasaran. Dia tampak puas.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja dengan ini semua?" tanyanya. "Kukatakan pada kakakmu bahwa kau tak akan menerimanya."

"Kami baik," Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Chanyeol tinggal bersamaku sejak ulang tahunku. Dia teman yang baik."

Chanyeol juga mengangguk, kedua tangannya menyatu di depan badan seperti anak kecil.

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda," katanya segan. "Suatu kehormatan."

"Tampaknya dia investasi yang bagus," kata kakaknya. "Kurasa kau tak butuh petugas keamanan lagi."

Chanyeol tertawa, tapi dia jelas kebingungan. Keluarga Kyungsoo tak begitu memperhatikannya, bagaimanapun juga, dia hanya hibrida. Segera mereka bicara tentang bisnis Hongkong dan masalah tak terduga dalam negosiasi.

Chanyeol duduk di samping Kyungsoo dan hanya mendengarkan; dia tak pernah sediam ini sebelumnya.

"Apa kau ingin pergi keluar?" Kyungsoo bertanya padanya. Mereka duduk selama satu jam dan percakapannya membosankan seperti biasa.

"Ya, tolong," jawabnya. Mereka undur diri dan Kyungsoo membawanya ke taman. Pencahayaan hanya berasal dari depan dan kolam, tapi lampu-lampu di dalam cukup kuat untuk membuat mereka melihat jalan.

Kyungsoo berhenti berjalan dan Chanyeol melakukan hal serupa. Langit malamnya jernih dan menampakkan bulan terang.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Pestanya?" tanya Kyungsoo, sedikit gugup oleh diamnya Chanyeol. "Apa kau suka?"

"Aku suka makanannya," dia tersenyum. "Kupikir segalanya terlalu mahal. Aku tak suka itu."

"Ya."

"Dan keluargamu… tak terlihat seperti keluarga. Bukan berarti aku punya, hanya saja…"

"Aku mengerti maksudmu," Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Kami… sangat… berbeda satu sama lain… dalam keluargaku."

"Yeah…" kata Chanyeol sambil menatap kakinya. "Aku lega kaulah yang merawatku."

"Jangan khawatir soal itu," Kyungsoo menyentuh tangannya. "Segera, aku akan meyakinkan mereka bahwa aku baik-baik saja dan aku akan melepaskanmu. Kau tak perlu menjadi—"

"Apa?" gumam Chanyeol. "Kau… Kau tidak akan menahanku?"

"Tidak. Kau bukan barang," Kyungsoo mengeryit. "Pada akhirnya aku akan menemukan cara untuk membebaskanmu. Kau sudah terbiasa, bukan? Kau bisa hidup sendiri. Tentu saja kau tak perlu cemas soal uang, aku akan—"

"Tidak, aku tak cemas soal uang," Chanyeol menghadap Kyungsoo sepenuhnya, menatap. "Aku tak pernah mencemaskannya. Uang adalah hal-hal manusia. Tapi aku tak ingin pergi. Aku ingin tinggal di sisimu."

"Apa?" Kyungsoo tertawa, tapi dia sangat bingung. "Aku tak mengerti. Apa kau ingin hidup terkunci? Aku bahkan tak punya waktu untukmu."

"Aku tak keberatan," kata Chanyeol kasar dan dia memegang siku Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati, memutus jarak di antara tubuh mereka. "Aku ingin bersamamu. Aku telah bebas sepanjang hidupku, aku telah melihat banyak hal. Tak ada apapun di luar sana yang kuinginkan… Aku menginginkanmu."

"Apa? Chanyeol, kau ini bilang apa?" gumam Kyungsoo, mendongak; Chanyeol terlalu serius. "Kau tidak bisa—"

Sangat jelas apa yang akan terjadi, namun Kyungsoo masih terkejut saat Chanyeol menciumnya—ciuman kuat yang membuat Kyungsoo tak bisa kabur, terkunci dalam pelukannya. Kyungsoo mencoba mendorongnya, tapi tangannya terjebak di antara badan mereka, dan dia tak punya kekuatan yang diperlukan untuk melawan setelah dicium seperti itu. Dia terkesiap, tanpa daya, dan dia memberi ruang pada Chanyeol untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Musik, lampu, dan seluruh pesta lenyap.

Saat Kyungsoo bisa melihat lagi, dia menengadah pada bintang-bintang; dengan santainya dia berpikir bahwa langitnya sangat indah, berbeda dari apartemennya, dari belakang dinding kaca.

"Aku sangat menginginkanmu," dia mendengar. Dia berkedip, kebingungan, dan sadar masih berada di taman, masih dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Si hibrida tengah menciumi lehernya dan Kyungsoo berusaha mendorongnya.

"Chanyeol, hentikan," ujarnya tegas. "Hentikan, sekarang juga."

Dengan enggan, Chanyeol melepas pelukannya. Dia nampak terluka dan malu pada saat yang sama. "Maaf…" katanya. "Aku hanya… Aku takut tak akan bisa melakukan itu… setelah kau…"

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi," kata Kyungsoo, menghindari matanya. Sekujur tubuhnya panas. "Aku… Jangan pernah… lakukan itu lagi."

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Chanyeol, jengkel. "Bukankah ini yang dilakukan orang-orang? Aku ingin menciummu… dan kupikir kau ingin menciumku juga."

"Aku… Bukan ini alasanku memilikimu bersamaku," ujar Kyungsoo, sangat malu. Dia pikir dia bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan lebih baik. "Kau tak harus melakukan apapun untuk membuatku mempertahankanmu."

"Aku menginginkanmu," ucapnya. Kyungsoo tak melihat wajahnya, tapi suaranya terdengar seperti akan menangis. "Aku tak mau meninggalkanmu."

"Kau tak tahu apa yang kau inginkan. Kau baru bersamaku selama—"

"Pertama, persetan denganmu," Chanyeol menyelanya, marah. Itu membuat Kyungsoo memandangnya. "Aku sangat mampu untuk tahu apa mauku. Kedua, persetan denganmu lagi. Aku tak peduli seberapa lama kalian para manusia memutuskan untuk yakin pada perasaan kalian. Aku telah hidup sangat lama; aku menginginkanmu sejak pertama melihatmu. Aku tahu diriku sendiri. Aku mengenal diriku sendiri lebih baik dari kau mengenal dirimu."

Kyungsoo tak dapat berkata-kata. Dia mengerjap, menolak untuk menerima bahwa dia telah dikalahkan.

"Aku… Jangan… Ini sangat salah," Kyungsoo menggeleng dan mencoba berjalan mundur. Chanyeol mendekapnya erat lagi. "Jangan. Jangan lakukan ini."

"Aku tak meminta banyak," kata Chanyeol pelan, menekan dahi mereka berdua. "Aku hanya sangat ingin kita bersama. Aku sudah tua, Kyungsoo. Aku tak tahu berapa lama lagi bisa menyimpan ingatan-ingatanku. Aku kehilangan tenagaku, suaraku… tapi aku tak bisa kehilanganmu. Kau adalah hal baik dalam deretan kesakitan panjang. Kumohon, jadilah milikku."

Kyungsoo ingin tertawa. Situasi ini benar-benar tak masuk akal. Dia tak tahu bagaimana bisa berakhir seperti ini. Dia dapat merasakan napas panas Chanyeol di wajahnya dan dia merasa tak berdaya.

"Hentikan," ujarnya. "Jangan di sini. Kita bicarakan di rumah."

"Baiklah," kata Chanyeol pelan. "Ayo pulang."

Kyungsoo mengabaikan penjaga keamanan dan menyetir sendiri. Mereka tak bertukar kata; Kyungsoo mengemudi dan Chanyeol menyandarkan wajah ke jendela. Sesekali, Kyungsoo meliriknya. Di dalam lift, Chanyeol mencoba menggenggam tangannya. Kyungsoo menyilangkan lengannya dan menatap pintu.

Mereka masuk ke dalam apartemen, tapi kata-kata masih hilang. Mereka saling menatap, berdiri, menunggu.

"Aku tak ingin kita membicarakan ini lagi," Kyungsoo mencoba. "Jadi, kita selesaikan ini, oke?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Kedua tangannya menyilang dan dia tak menatap Kyungsoo.

"Aku menyukaimu," kata Kyungsoo tulus. "Tapi aku tak ingin hubungan semacam itu. Aku suka sendirian. Dan aku tak setuju memiliki hibrida sebagai… yah…"

"Jadi ini karena aku adalah hibrida," katanya, bibirnya terkatup rapat beberapa waktu. "Jika aku manusia sepertimu, kau tak akan keberatan?"

"Chanyeol…"

"Bisa kau jawab aku?"

"Ini bukan hanya karena… Aku tak mau. Hanya itu," ujarnya. "Aku tak harus menjelaskan lebih jauh."

"Yeah, kau benar," kata Chanyeol pelan. "Aku… Seharusnya aku tidak bertindak sejauh ini. Kau tidak melihatku sebagai seseorang sepertimu dan meski kau melakukannya, kau tak membiarkan orang lain mendekat. Maaf sudah berusaha."

"Apa yang—"

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu," katanya cepat-cepat, sekarang menatap Kyungsoo tegas. "Bahwa aku mencintaimu dan itu adalah perasaan tulus, tak peduli apa yang pikirkan. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Itu benar. Tapi jika itu membuatmu tak nyaman, aku tak akan memaksamu."

Kyungsoo menghela napas dalam. Chanyeol menjatuhkan kedua tangannya dan menutup mata. Kyungsoo pergi ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintu. Dia memandangi dirinya sendiri di cermin.

Mengapa perasaan semacam ini begitu menakutinya? Mungkin keluarganya benar. Mungkin ada yang sangat salah dengannya. Kyungsoo membasuh muka dan meninggalkan kamar mandi. Dia tak seharusnya bersembunyi.

Chanyeol sedang duduk di sofa, kedua siku di atas lutut, tangan dekat dengan wajah. Dia tengah memegang sesuatu. Saat dia melihat Kyungsoo dan duduk tegak lagi, Kyungsoo bisa melihat apa itu.

Itu adalah senjatanya.

"Chanyeol," tanyanya, jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. "Di mana kau menemukan itu?"

"Di bawah tempat tidurmu," jawabnya pelan. "Maaf sudah mengambilnya. Jangan khawatir—"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo, mematung.

Chanyeol menatap senjata di tangannya; pelurunya terisi dan telunjuknya mengusap pelatuk.

"Ada panti asuhan hibrida di suatu tempat di kota ini, pasti mudah ditemukan," ujarnya dengan damai, tapi matanya sedih. "Kau bisa membuangku di sana, jika kau mau. Aku bertaruh mereka orang-orang baik."

"Kau bilang apa?" Kyungsoo maju selangkah, tapi Chanyeol mendelik dan dia mematung lagi. "Chanyeol, turunkan pistolnya."

"Aku sudah tua, lemah, dan… dipenuhi ingatan buruk. Meski begitu, tak mungkin aku akan melupakanmu jika kau membuangku. Kau satu-satunya orang yang kuinginkan di kehidupan kali ini," matanya berkaca-kaca. "Hidupku sudah terlalu lama dan aku lebih suka melupakan segalanya daripada berurusan dengan patah hati setelah sekian lama."

"Chanyeol…" Kyungsoo tak pernah setakut ini dalam hidupnya. Dia dapat mendengar jantungnya sendiri. "Jangan…"

"Jika kau bertemu Yifan lagi, kau tahu, hibrida satunya, katakan padanya di mana aku berada. Dia pernah membesarkanku sebelumnya, dia akan tahu apa yang harus dilakukan," Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya dan menodongkan pistol ke kepalanya sendiri. Dari sudut ini, dia pasti mati jika menembak. "Semoga aku bisa mengingatmu di kehidupan selanjutnya. Aku sangat, sangat menyukaimu."

Kyungsoo tak bisa menunggu lagi dan berlari padanya; itu tak berguna. Suara tembakan tak menghentikannya, tapi ledakan yang menyertainya.

Tubuh Kyungsoo terdorong ke dinding, dan dia butuh waktu sesaat untuk menyadari api dalam ruangan. Dia mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk melindungi wajah dan melihat, tanpa reaksi, bagaimana tubuh Chanyeol dilalap api. Sofa ikut terbakar dan alarm kebakaran menyala; alat pemadam api mulai menembakkan air kemana-mana. Kyungsoo masih tak bergerak di bawah curahan air, menyaksikan api melalap segala yang ditemuinya. Sebuah bulu burung panjang yang terbakar lolos dari kobaran api dan saat mencapai lantai, Kyungsoo bisa melihatnya terurai menjadi debu.

Telepon berdering. Kyungsoo mengangkatnya dengan mati rasa.

" _Mohon maaf, Do-ssi. Pendeteksi api berdering di sini. Apakah ada api di tempat Anda?"_

Air telah memadamkan api di sofa. Di tempat Chanyeol duduk hanya tersisa bulu-bulu burung basah berantakan.

"Ya," jawab Kyungsoo. "Tapi sudah berakhir. Jangan khawatir."

Kyungsoo menghabiskan setidaknya lima menit berdiri, kacau. Lalu, dia berjalan hati-hati pada sofa terbakar. Dia menyentuh tumpukan bulu-bulu burung. Dia mendesah. Ini tidak mungkin nyata. Chanyeol tidak mungkin meledak dan menghilang begitu saja.

Seseorang harus menjelaskan ini padanya. Mungkin… Kyungsoo berbalik untuk mengambil ponsel, tapi sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

Itu adalah suara tangisan.

Tangisan _bayi._

Kyungsoo berbaik lagi pada tumpukan bulu-bulu burung dan mengambilnya satu demi satu dengan hati-hati. Sesuatu sedang menangis di dalamnya. Saat Kyungsoo sudah menyingkirkan cukup bulu, dia akhirnya bisa melihatnya.

Itu _memanglah_ bayi. Bayi yang bulat, gemuk, dan telanjang.

Si bayi menatapnya dan berhenti menangis; dia memiliki mata besar yang dikenalnya.

" _Well,_ " desahnya. Yixing akan senang mendengar ini.

 **.**

 **-bersambung-**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fanfiksi ini milik author brujadelmar.**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **xxx**

Kyungsoo menghentikan mobil ketika melihat sosok yang dikenalnya melambaikan tangan. Setelah nyaris satu jam mengemudi di jalanan asing dengan bantuan GPS, keputusasaanlah kuncinya untuk tiba di tujuan. Dia melihat kursi penumpang. Si bayi sedang tidur. Dia menyukai ayunan mobil dan tertidur setelah dua menit berkendara.

Jongdae mengetuk jendela dan Kyungsoo menurunkannya.

"Ah, sampai juga kau," senyumnya, senang. Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa seseorang tampak begitu damai larut malam begini. "Ada masalah di jalan?"

"Tidak," desah Kyungsoo.

"Jelek sekali suasana hatimu! Yang sedang tidur itu aku, tahu," kekehnya, bersandar ke mobil. "Jadi, apa masalah besar yang tak bisa menunggu ini?"

Kyungsoo menunjuk kursi penumpang.

"Oh, bayi?" keryitnya. "Anakmu?"

"Itu Chanyeol," kata Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol? Hibridamu? Dia punya anak?"

"Tidak. Itu adalah dia," Kyungsoo menekan sebelah tangan ke mukanya sendiri dan menggosoknya. "Bayi ini adalah dia."

"Apaaaaaaa?" Jongdae melengking, berlari ke sisi lain mobil. Kyungsoo mulai menyesali keputusannya datang kemari. Jongdae membuka pintu dan perlahan mengangkat si bayi. "Bagaimana bisa… _what the hell._ Bayi ini sangat mirip dengannya. Apa ini lelucon?"

"Ah, kuharap ini memang lelucon," Kyungsoo tertawa. "Tapi bukan."

"Hibrida jenis apa yang berubah jadi bayi?" tanya Jongdae, geli, sembari menggoyang bayi di pelukannya. "Ah, lucunya."

"Aku bukan ahli, tapi…" Kyungsoo mendesah lagi, menatap entah ke mana. "Kurasa hanya ada satu spesies yang akan menembak peluru ke kepala mereka sendiri, meledak dalam kobaran api, kemudian menjadi bayi dari abu mereka."

Jongdae berhenti bergerak.

" _Fuck._ Dia… Dia melakukan itu? Kyungsoo. Dari mana kau mendapatkan Chanyeol?"

"Pasar gelap," gumam Kyungsoo.

"Kecewa, tapi tak kaget," Jongdae menggeleng dan memandang Chanyeol. "Sepertinya kita punya phoenix kecil. Kau bayi langka, bukan? Pembimbingmu yang payah jahat padamu, ya?"

"Aku butuh bantuan," kata Kyungsoo.

"Masuklah," kata Jongdae. "Kau harus bermalam… atau bersiang juga. Aku tak tahu. Ikuti aku."

Kyungsoo meninggalkan mobil, melihat sekitar. Tempatnya luas. Ada rumah kaca besar, kebun luas, dan lebih banyak ruang yang tak bisa dia lihat sebab terlalu gelap. Dia berjalan di belakang Jongdae dan menatap pintu utama, dikelilingi bunga-bunga. Jongdae mengetuk dengan siku, sebab dia masih menggendong Chanyeol yang mengantuk.

"Halo," satu hibrida membuka pintu. Dia punya telinga kelinci putih yang sangat kentara, seperti hibrida wanita milik para _playboy_. Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan diri untuk berpikir dengan tujuan apa dia diciptakan. Dia tidak tinggi, tapi dia mengesankan; sedikit terlalu pucat dan berwajah tembam"Oh, apa itu?"

"Bayi burung yang lucu," Jongdae tersenyum. "Tanyakan pada Minseok di mana dia menaruh barang-barang Jongin. Aku bertaruh kita masih punya beberapa perlengkapan bayi."

"Oke," si hibrida mengangguk. "Bagaimana dengan si manusia?"

"Ah, ini Kyungsoo. Dia rekan kerjaku, seorang akuntan," dengus Jongdae. "Dia juga atasan, tapi dia di sini sebagai teman."

"Ah, senang bertemu denganmu, Kyungsoo. Aku Junmyeon."

"Senang bertemu denganmu," Kyungsoo membungkuk. Mereka memasuki rumah dan di dalamnya bahkan lebih nyaman lagi. Tak ada benda mahal atau mewah. Sebetulnya, tempatnya cukup sederhana dengan beberapa perabot dan dinding bercat tua. Sebuah meja besar ada di tengah-tengah dan banyak foto menggantung di dinding.

"Anggap saja rumah sendiri," kata Jongdae. Kyungsoo duduk di sofa kecil. Dia sendirian untuk waktu lama, hingga satu hibrida kucing berjalan masuk.

"... sudah kubilang aku menaruh ranjang bayinya di lumbung. Sana ambil—" dia berhenti bicara, menatap Kyungsoo. "Halo."

"Halo. Aku Do Kyungsoo."

"Ah, tentu saja, si manusia," cengir si hibrida. "Baumu seperti asap. Kutebak kau menyaksikan segalanya, bukan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Jangan khawatir, dia akan baik-baik saja," kata Minseok pelan. Dia punya mata tajam dan warna telinganya sepadan dengan rambut cokelatnya. "Junmyeon sedang menyuapinya. Kau bisa tidur di kamar tamu di lantai atas. Kau terlihat lelah. Kita bisa bicara besok."

"Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Kyungsoo, merasakan kegelisahan dalam tulang-tulangnya. Bayangan Chanyeol dengan pistol di kepala tak bisa meninggalkan benak Kyungsoo.

"Ah, kami membesarkan Nini sendiri," tawa Minseok. "Jangan cemaskan bayimu. Dia akan baik-baik saja, kubilang. Bagian terburuknya sudah lewat."

 **xxx**

Kyungsoo terbangun di ranjang empuk yang asing. Dia menggosok mata dan melihat sekeliling. Dia berada di sebuah kamar dengan banyak kotak kardus dan pakaian. Dia duduk dan menunduk; dia tengah mengenakan kemeja berkancing, celana, dan kaus kaki.

Memori tentang Chanyeol meledakkan kepala dengan pistol menamparnya.

Kyungsoo melompat dari kasur dan berjalan hingga dia menemui seseorang. Dia berpapasan dengan Junmyeon; dia sedang memakai celemek dan memegang wajan.

"Halo, selamat pagi," dia tersenyum. "Apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Yeah," jawab Kyungsoo cepat. "Di mana Chanyeol?"

"Di dapur. Jongin sedang menyuapi—" Junmyeon menunjuk dan Kyungsoo tak menunggu. Dia beranjak ke pintu dan mendapati seorang anak lelaki menggendong si bayi. Dia memegang sendok kecil dan tersenyum. Chanyeol juga tersenyum dan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, senang.

"Hai," sapa si anak. Dia kurus dan berkulit cokelat.

"Hai. Aku Kyungsoo," balasnya. "Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Yeah, tapi dia sangat lapar," dia tersenyum pada si bayi. "Dia sangat lucu. Kau tahu, dia tak punya rambut sebab burung baru tumbuh rambut di minggu kedua. Warna apa rambutnya?"

"Merah."

"Tentu saja," dengusnya. "Ah, aku Jongin."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Jongin."

"Aku tak suka manusia," kata Jongin pelan. "Tapi kau manis."

Kyungsoo mengeryit.

"Jangan katakan hal-hal buruk padanya, Nini. Dia tamu kita sekarang," Junmyeon menegurnya, berdiri di samping Kyungsoo. "Maaf, Do-ssi. Dia sedang dalam fase sulit. Rupanya aku tak bisa mengajarinya bersikap sopan. Beruang tak suka hal-hal semacam ini. Mereka cenderung agresif."

"Baiklah…" gumam Kyungsoo. Chanyeol nampak baik-baik saja, jadi Kyungsoo juga. "Kenapa dia terlihat begitu besar hari ini?"

"Maksudmu bayinya?" tanya Junmyeon. "Oh, dalam dua minggu dia akan merangkak di sekeliling rumah. Dalam satu atau dua bulan, bicara dan berjalan. Burung tumbuh sangat cepat."

"Dia pandai," Jongin tertawa. "Dia suka cilukba juga. Taeyeon bilang bayi burung sering teriak-teriak saat belajar bicara."

"Luar biasa," Junmyeon menggeleng. "Do-ssi, kurasa kau harus bicara dengan Jongdae. Dia akan berangkat kerja setelah sarapan. Dia ada di kebun."

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol terakhir kali sebelum pergi. Kebunnya luas dan di siang hari Kyungsoo bisa melihat keseluruhannya. Ada banyak tanaman, pepohonan, dan lumbung terlihat dari tempatnya berdiri. Jongdae sedang menyirami bunga.

"Ah, selamat pagi," dia tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. "Bisa bantu aku? Aku tak mau telat."

"Aku akan telat juga," jawabnya, tapi dia mengambil wadah penyiram. Setidaknya ini yang bisa dia lakukan untuk membantu. "Aku juga perlu mandi."

"Kau bisa mandi dan ganti baju. Kurasa ukuranmu sama denganku dan anak-anak. Maksudku, kecuali Jongin. Dia masih puber tapi paling jangkung di rumah ini," Jongdae tertawa. "Tapi kurasa kau seharusnya tidak berangkat kerja hari ini atau… mungkin bulan ini, Kyungsoo."

"Apa?" Kyungsoo berhenti menyirami tanaman. "Aku tak bisa—"

"Apa rencanamu tentang Chanyeol?" tanya Jongdae, cukup serius. "Kau punya bayi di tanganmu sekarang."

"Aku tak tahu. Dia memintaku meninggalkannya di panti asuhan dan menghubungi kawan hibridanya. Tapi aku tak yakin kawannya bisa membantu," Kyungsoo menatap bunga-bunga mawar. "Aku… Aku tak tahu apakah aku bisa meninggalkannya sekarang."

"Bagus," kata Jongdae. "Aku pun tak akan membiarkanmu memberikannya ke panti asuhan. Mereka baik, tapi itu kehidupan yang menyedihkan. Chanyeol butuh lebih dari itu. Tapi kau tak bisa merawatnya…"

Kyungsoo menunduk.

"Kuharap aku bisa, tapi kau benar. Dia layak mendapat lebih," dadanya sakit. Kyungsoo menutup mata. "Aku… aku… tidak…"

"Kau menyaksikan bunuh diri kemarin, Kyungsoo. Tidak apa jika kau tak baik-baik saja," kata Jongdae tegas dan sekarang dia betul-betul serius. "Tinggalah di sini dengan anak-anak. Istirahat dan pikirkan rencanamu ke depannya. Jika mungkin, coba temukan kawannya. Kau bisa tinggal di sini selama kau mau."

"Bagus," ujar Kyungsoo. "Karena bayi itu menghanguskan seluruh ruang tamuku."

"Sarapan," teriak Junmyeon dari dalam rumah. Mereka selesai menyirami kebun dan masuk. Sarapannya berbeda, Kyungsoo menyadari. Mejanya penuh makanan dan seseorang selalu meminta sesuatu.

"Tutor Jongin akan datang sebentar lagi," Junmyeon mengumumkan setelah mengecek jam. "Waktunya berangkat, anak-anak."

Jongdae mengelap mulut dan memberikan kecupan kecil ke bibir Junmyeon. Dia melambaikan tangan dan pergi.

Minseok memberi isyarat pada Kyungsoo untuk mengikutinya. Tempat ini besar. Minseok menunjukkan pada Kyungsoo berapa banyak tanaman, ayam, dan lebah yang tumbuh di sana. Kyungsoo tak bisa mendengar kebisingan apapun; meski Minseok menjelaskan betapa kerasnya bekerja di sini. Tempat ini terlihat damai.

"Kau tak pernah melakukan hal-hal macam ini, kan?" tanya si hibrida sambil memungut sebuah bunga kecil di rumput supaya mereka tak menginjaknya. "Ah, akhir-akhir terlalu dingin untuk mereka. Banyak yang akan mati."

"Ya. Aku duduk di kursi sepanjang hidupku," jawab Kyungsoo. Baju Jongdae muat untuknya, tapi kainnya terlalu berbeda dengan yang biasa dia pakai, terlalu kasar namun di saat yang sama lebih nyaman. "Tidak berbicara, menghindari orang-orang… Hanya melakukan pekerjaanku."

"Ah, kau harus berbicara di sini. Tanaman-tanaman butuh percakapan bagus. Dan kau harus sering jalan kaki juga," Minseok tersenyum. "Tapi tak akan ada orang yang mengganggumu, kau tahu. Jika kau tak suka dunia luar, ini adalah tempat terbaik. Aku punya perasaan kau akan menyukainya."

"Mengapa kau bicara seolah aku akan tinggal di sini? Apartemenku rusak, tapi aku bisa menyewa yang lain," Kyungsoo mengeryit.

Minseok berhenti berjalan dan memberikan bunganya pada Kungsoo.

"Aku dan anak-anak bicara tadi malam. Tentang kau, Chanyeol, dan semuanya. Kau tahu dia istimewa, kan? Dan kemungkinan besar kau tahu dari manapun kau mendapatkan dia, itu bukan tempat yang baik."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

"Orang-orang bisa melukainya, terutama sekarang dia tak bisa melindungi diri. Sejujurnya aku tak akan membiarkan orang sepertimu merawatnya, tapi Jongdae bilang kalian berdua memiliki ikatan kuat. Aku menghargai itu. Meski begitu, kurasa kau tak akan bisa merawatnya dengan gaya hidupmu sekarang," Minseok berkata dengan gamblang. Dia tak takut pada Kyungsoo. "Kami bertiga membesarkan Jongin dengan kesulitan, dan beruang jauh lebih domestik dari burung. Chanyeol akan segera menyulitkan. Kami bukan keluarga pada umumnya. Jongdae dan Junmyeon bukan pasangan pada umumnya. Aku adalah kucing dan bukan milik siapa-siapa, tapi aku bagian dari hubungan mereka juga. Jongin pun putera yang amat berbeda, berdasarkan konsep manusiamu. Jadi, tak akan sulit bagi kami membayangkan kalian berdua di sini."

Kyungsoo menatap bunga di tangan.

"Nah, kurasa kau harus mencoba membayangkan hidup di sini. Bersama Chanyeol, karena dia tak akan pergi," Minseok lanjut berjalan dan Kyungsoo mengikutinya. "Ada ruang untuk kalian berdua dan kami perlu manusia lainnya untuk membantu kami. Aku tidak tinggal di rumah sepanjang waktu dan Junmyeon tak bisa bekerja terlalu keras karena jantungnya lemah. Kelinci, kau tahu. Jongin sedang belajar agar bisa masuk ke perguruan campuran. Kami tak ingin dia bekerja."

"Aku… Aku tak tahu apa aku bisa menjawabnya sekarang," kata Kyungsoo akhirnya. "Akhir-akhir ini sangat… membingungkan."

"Aku tidak mengharapkanmu menjawab _sekarang juga,_ " Minseok tersenyum. Rambutnya berkilau di bawah cahaya matahari. "Aku hanya memperingatimu. Aku yang paling tua di sini. Aku sudah hidup di berbagai tempat dan telah melihat banyak hal. Saat aku melihatmu… kulihat kau butuh istirahat. Kau tahu, segala sesuatu di alam memiliki musim. Tanaman pun perlu dipangkas. Kau perlu istirahat. Kalian para manusia hanya memikirkan uang dan waktu… membunuh diri kalian perlahan demi uang dan menjalani kehidupan rusak. Kau dan Chanyeol perlu waktu untuk tumbuh kembali."

Saat dia kembali ke rumah, seorang wanita jangkung dan elegan sedang duduk di meja dengan Jongin. Dia membungkuk diam-diam pada mereka.

"Ini Sooyoung," kata Minseok. "Dia yang bertanggung jawab mengajari Jongin. Mari kita jangan ganggu mereka."

Junmyeon tengah duduk di samping jendela dengan Chanyeol di pelukannya. Dia mengguncang-guncang kunci untuk menghibur si bayi.

"Dia minum tiga botol campuran susu dan biji-bijian," katanya pelan. "Tapi dia bayi yang baik, banyak tertawa. Kurasa dia tak suka menangis. Dia bahkan tak mengeluh setelah pup. Aku hanya sadar dari baunya."

"Kita perlu menimbun kentang dengan lebih banyak tanah," Minseok mengingatkan. Junmyeon mengangguk. "Setelah itu, kita harus mengambil semua popok di lumbung."

"Ah, pegang dia. Kami akan kembali dalam beberapa jam," Junmyeon beranjak ke arah Kyungsoo, mengangkat Chanyeol. Kyungsoo ragu untuk sesaat tapi mendekap si bayi erat.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Yah, jangan berisik dan cobalah buat dia diam juga," Junmyeon tertawa. "Dulu Jongin mudah rewel."

Kyungsoo menyaksikan mereka pergi tanpa kata lebih lanjut, namun sebetulnya dia ketakutan. Dia kembali menatap Chanyeol. Dia dibungkus selimut merah muda halus, tersenyum, menatap dengan mata besarnya. Kyungsoo tak ragu ini adalah dia—matanya sama, bahkan senyumnya yang tanpa gigi juga sama. Si bayi bulat, gemuk, dan berpipi gembil.

"Halo," gumam Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mengeluarkan suara, berkedip. Saat tangan Kyungsoo mulai pegal, dia duduk dan menaruh Chanyeol di pangkuan. Dia mengantuk, mengeluarkan suara-suara kecil; tubuh mungilnya berusaha bergerak-gerak.

Kyungsoo menyadari bekas luka di lehernya saat si bayi akhirnya tertidur. Dia menurunkan selimut dan bekas luka di dadanya pun ada di sana. Kyungsoo meneliti segala yang bisa dia lihat tanpa membangunkan Chanyeol. Dia juga punya bekas luka kecil di kepala. Bentuknya aneh, nyaris seperti bola. Kyungsoo melihat lebih dekat dan menyadari bentuknya terlihat seperti hati. Dia menyentuhnya.

Kesadaran menamparnya dengan keras saat dia ingat bahwa ini tempat yang sama.

Ini adalah bekas luka peluru.

Kyungsoo menunduk pada piringnya selama makan malam. Jongdae memekik untuk beberapa alasan, Junmyeon membawa lebih banyak makanan, Minseok makan dengan tenang, dan Jongin bermain dengan Chanyeol. Benak Kyungsoo penuh, terlalu penuh hingga nyaris meledak. Dia tak suka hal rumit, jadi dia memilah segalanya dalam dua pilihan besar. Dia mengangkat pandangan, melihat Chanyeol tersenyum di kursi bayinya.

 _Pilihan pertama,_ lupakan segalanya. Dia tak pernah punya hibrida. Beberapa minggu ke belakang hanyalah mimpi buruk dan sudah berakhir. Kyungsoo akan menyewa rumah baru sementara rumah lamanya diperbaiki. Dia akan kembali bekerja dan melanjutkan hidup seakan tak ada yang terjadi.

 _Pilihan kedua,_ Kyungsoo akan tinggal. Dia akan berhenti bekerja dan membesarkan Chanyeol hingga dia cukup dewasa untuk menjaga diri sendiri. Dia akan merawat si hibrida, tinggal bersama orang-orang ini, dan bekerja di kebun.

Dia makan dalam diam, memperhatikan cara hidup mereka. Mereka tidur lebih awal—mereka bangun sebelum matahari terbit agar dapat membawa buah-buah dan sayuran ke pasar. Mereka banyak makan.

Malam harinya, Kyungsoo tak bisa tidur. Dia meninggalkan kamar dan pergi ke kebun. Malam ini dingin, terlalu dingin. Dia suka itu. Dia duduk di lantai dan menikmati kesunyian serta langit.

Saat dia bangun esok harinya, dia tahu yang perlu dilakukan.

"Oh. Pagi, Kyungsoo," Junmyeon tengah duduk di sofa. "Aku takut kau harus makan yang tersisa dari sarapan. Semuanya sudah pergi… Aku yang menjaga Chanyeol."

Chanyeol duduk di kursi bayinya, rewel dan berceloteh.

"Aku juga akan pergi," ucapnya. "Aku akan kembali dalam seminggu. Aku perlu menyelesaikan masalahku."

"Seminggu?" Junmyeon merengut. "Oh… baiklah. Tapi Chanyeol tetap tinggal, kan?"

"Ya, jika kau bisa merawatnya."

"Ah, aku hebat mengasuh anak," senyumnya. "Terkadang aku kerja di tempat penampungan. Jangan cemaskan dia."

Perlu dua jam bagi Kyungsoo untuk sampai di rumah Zitao. Tempatnya mewah, besar, dan banyak anak tangga. Seorang hibrida menuntunnya masuk, membawanya ke ruangan penuh lukisan.

"Dia sedang makan," si hibrida tersenyum. Dia punya kuping lucu, badan ramping, dan kulit pucat. "Dia memintamu menungu. Dia tak suka orang lain melihatnya makan sebab dia pikir dia terlihat jelek."

Hibrida itu mengejek Zitao. Di lain waktu, Kyungsoo akan suka itu.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Oh yeah, aku lupa," kekehnya. "Aku Luhan. Aku tinggal di sini. Tao suka membicarakanmu, jadi dalam pikiranku kita sudah bertemu. Maafkan aku."

"Tak masalah," bisik Kyungsoo. Dia merasa salah tempat, berpakaian seperti petani di tempat mewah seperti ini. Si hibrida mengenakan pakaian mewah dan terlihat bagai bintang film. Sementara Kyungsoo menunggu, dia perlahan menyadari dia selalu merasa seperti ini, di mana saja—layaknya orang asing.

"Maaf," Zitao nyaris berteriak, berlari menuruni tangga. "Ada apa? Kudengar kau tak masuk kerja dan sekarang kau ada di sini? Pasti ada bencana."

Kyungsoo berdiri. Zitao mendekatinya, kali ini lebih tenang. Dia memakai piyama dan mereknya Gucci.

"Kau tahu burung jenis apa Chanyeol?"

"Ya," Zitao mengangguk. "Burung phoenix. Dia satu-satunya burung di tempat itu. Mereka bilang mereka punya burung Moho juga, tapi—"

"Dia bunuh diri. Menaruh peluru di kepalanya," ujar Kyungsoo dengan perlahan dan jelas. "Sekarang dia jadi bayi."

Zitao membelalakkan mata.

"Apa… Apa… Kau…" ucapnya terbata, kebingungan. "Apa yang terjadi? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, kurasa. Dia bayi yang sehat," Kyungsoo meneguk ludah, mengabaikan nyeri di dada. "Tapi dia memintaku untuk bicara pada kawannya. Kurasa maksudnya hibrida yang sekandang dengannya."

"Oh, sepertinya aku ingat. Kau ingin aku mencarinya?"

"Ya. Aku juga ingin kau mencarikan pengganti untukku. Aku tak berencana kembali ke kantor. Aku hanya akan mengurusi masalah darurat, dari rumah."

Zitao menatap Kyungsoo seakan sedang berhadapan dengan setan.

"Kau tak mungkin serius."

"Aku serius. Aku juga berencana pindah ke tempat rekan kerjaku. Namanya Kim Jongdae, dia mudah ditemukan. Jika kau bisa mengabari kakakku, aku akan sangat berterima kasih. Keluargaku tahu cara menghubungiku. Mereka punya nomorku."

"Oh… Ini sungguh tak biasa," dengus Zitao, tapi dia terdengar bingung. "Ya, bisa kulakukan. Ada lagi?"

"Bisakah aku tinggal di sini selama beberapa hari? Chanyeol menghanguskan ruang tamuku."

Zitao menampar mukanya sendiri.

 **xxx**

Pada jadwal pertemuan beberapa hari kemudian, Kyungsoo siap bertemu Yixing. Si terapis nampak lebih sehat dan dia menatap Kyungsoo dengan aneh.

"Apakah itu… celana jeans sobek Calvin Klein?" tanyanya, tersenyum lembut. "Cocok untukmu."

"Ya," Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu. "Aku menumpang di rumah teman. Dia meminjamiku pakaiannya."

"Di rumah teman?" Yixing mengerjap, kaget—tapi tidak lama. Dia duduk dan mengambil laptopnya, seperti di hari-hari lain. "Mengapa?"

"Api kecil di apartemenku… sebuah kecelakaan. Apinya membakar ruang tamuku," kata Kyungsoo. "Aku akan pindah."

"Oh, begitu," Yixing mengangguk. "Ingin menceritakan kejadiannya padaku?"

Kyungsoo mendesah. Keputusan sulit lainnya. Bila dia menceritakan yang sebenarnya, dia tinggal. Bila dia menyembunyikan apa yang terjadi, dia harus menghentikan terapi. Tak ada alasan untuk datang bila dia berbohong.

Dia menatap Yixing. Sebetulnya dia tak pernah betul-betul memperhatikan terapisnya; dia selalu buru-buru meninggalkan tempat itu, untuk mengakhiri siksaan kewajiban berbicara selama satu jam penuh.

Saat itulah dia melihat kuping si terapis, tersembunyi di rambut lebatnya.

Kuping domba.

"Apa kau hibrida?" tanya Kyungsoo, terkejut.

"Oh, ya. Benar," Yixing terkekeh ringan. "Baru sekarang kau menyadarinya?"

"Ya," angguknya, masih kaget. "Kupikir… hibrida tak dapat bekerja."

"Secara teknis, memang tidak. Setidaknya di Negara ini. Tapi di tempat asalku, kami bisa bekerja. Aku mendapat surat izin dari pemerintah untuk melanjutkan aktivitas profesionalku di sini," kata Yixing simpel. "Apakah itu menganggumu?"

Kyungsoo butuh beberapa saat untuk berbicara lagi.

"Tidak," deguknya. "tidak sama sekali."

"Jika begitu, berbaringlah. Akan lebih nyaman. Apa kau punya berita yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku?"

"Ya," Kyungsoo mengangguk dan berbaring. "Beberapa."

 **xxx**

Kyungsoo kembali ke tanah pertanian di hari Minggu. Dia harus membantu orang-orang yang bertugas memperbaiki apartemennya, tapi dia tak punya nyali untuk masuk dan menghadapi tempat yang sama. Kyungsoo tak siap.

Semuanya ada di rumah.

"Aku bersumpah demi setiap dewa di muka bumi, akan kutaruh kaus kaki ke dalam makananmu jika tak kau pakai di kakimu, Kim Jongin," teriak Minseok dari lantai atas. "Lihat keadaan sepatumu! Apa sih yang kau lakukan—"

Jongin melempar sesuatu. Kyungsoo tak bisa melihatnya dari ruang tamu, tapi dia bisa merasakannya.

"Ah, mereka berdua," kata Jongdae, berjalan masuk. Dia memakai celemek. "Lihatlah siapa yang merangkak dari pekuburan mereka. Do Kyungsoo… Kupikir kau telah membuang kami."

"Tidak kok," angguknya. "Aku membawa barang-barangku supaya bisa tinggal di sini beberapa waktu."

"Bagus," kata Jongdae dan dia tersenyum dengan matanya. "Akan kutaruh di kamarmu. Sekarang, ambil celemek dan suapi setan yang telah kau panggil ke rumah ini."

Kyungsoo memegang celemek dan kebingungan hingga dia berjalan ke dapur. Ada adonan berwarna jingga di mana-mana. Junmyeon tengah duduk di kursi dan di sampingnya, Chanyeol, di kursi bayinya. Bukan bayi kecil Chanyeol yang biasanya, tapi bayi besar Chanyeol yang bisa duduk dan berteriak melengking.

"Aaaaaaaa," ucap Chanyeol pada Junmyeon, sambil memegang dan menggerak-gerakkan sendok naik turun. "Aaaaaapp."

Junmyeon menatap Kyungsoo.

"Katamu seminggu," ujarnya lelah. "Nyaris sebulan, Kyungsoo."

"Maaf," katanya. "Apa… apa yang terjadi?"

"Bayi ini terjadi."

"Kenapa dia begitu besar?"

"Dia tumbuh normal. Dia bisa merangkak dan segalanya. Saat dia mulai berjalan, aku akan mengundurkan diri," Junmyeon berdiri. "Tidak, aku akan berhenti sekarang. Ambil ini. Dia milikmu sekarang. Semoga beruntung."

Chanyeol nampak mengamati Kyungsoo dan dia menambah kecepatan tangannya, memukul meja dan tersenyum.

"Aaaaaa!"

"Bagus, dia mengenalimu," Junmyeon mengelap adonan jingga di wajahnya. "Aku keluar."

Kyungsoo duduk di kursi sebelah Chanyeol. Dia benar-benar lebih besar. Dia terlihat seperti bayi enam bulan—bila dia manusia. Kyungsoo tak tahu rupa hibrida di umur segitu. Dia masih bepipi gembil dan punya dua gigi kecil. Dia melebarkan tangannya seperti ingin menangkap Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau sedang makan?" Kyungsoo meneliti adonan jingga di wadah kecil. Labu. "Kelihatannya enak."

"Aaaaaa," jawab Chanyeol, tersenyum. Kyungsoo mencoba menyuapinya sesendok penuh, tapi dia tak bisa berhenti menggerak-gerakkan tangannya.

"Chanyeol," ujar Kyungsoo keras. "Diam."

Chanyeol berhenti menggerakkan tangannya.

"Sekarang," Kyungsoo mengangkat sendok. "Lihat, makanan."

Si bayi mengeluarkan suara panjang dan Kyungsoo menaruh sendok di mulutnya. Chanyeol akhirnya makan.

"Lihat, ini mudah," kata Kyungsoo. "Sekarang, lagi?"

Kyungsoo hampir menyelesaikan isi mangkuk saat Jongdae kembali.

"Aku tak percaya ini," keluhnya. "Hanya dua menit dan dia sudah menyukaimu. Kau bertanggung jawab menyuapinya mulai sekarang."

"Mudah saja," Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu.

"Persetan!" jerit Junmyeon dari ruang tamu.

 **xxx**

Beradaptasi ke pekerjaaan pertanian lebih sulit dari yang Kyungsoo kira. Mungkin akan lebih mudah bila mereka tak menaruh ranjang bayi Chanyeol di kamar kecil Kyungsoo. Si bayi sangat rewel larut malam dan menangis di pagi buta. Mudah untuk menghentikan tangisannya; terkadang Chanyeol hanya ingin digendong. Masalahnya saat Kyungsoo harus mengitari kebun berkali-kali untuk menyirami tanaman dan menguburnya. Saat dia pulang, Chanyeol merangkak padanya, bersemangat. Si bayi menyukai semua orang, tapi dia hanya makan jika digendong Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo makin terbiasa menggendongnya di sekitar rumah. Jongdae membelikan banyak mainan dan pakaian untuknya, sebab Kyungsoo terlalu capek untuk meninggalkan perkebunan. Terkadang dia harus bekerja di laptop, dan Jongin akan bermain dengan Chanyeol untuk mendistraksi si bayi sementara Kyungsoo mengetik di atas meja. Minseok akan membawakannya kopi atau teh dan Junmyeon membantunya memasang wi-fi.

"Katakan Jongin," Jongin menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Jong-in."

"Iiiiiiiiiiii," ujar Chanyeol, menggerak-gerakkan tangannya. Jongin tumbuh pesat sejak Kyungsoo bertemu dengannya dan sekarang dia bisa menggendong Chanyeol dengan mudah. "Ooooiiinnn."

"Baiklah, tidak berhasil. Minseeooook," Jongin menunjuk hibrida di sampingnya. "Min-seok."

"Iiiieoooo," racau Chanyeol, meludahi dirinya sendiri. "Iooooooeee!"

"Kau adalah Chanyeol," kata Jongin. "Chan-yeol."

"Shhhhhaaaaooou," si bayi betul-betul berusaha. Chanyeol betul-betul anak pekerja keras. Setiap kali mereka bermain, dia melakukan yang terbaik. Dia membangun menara tinggi dengan cangkir dan kaleng.

"Biarkan saja dia, Jongin," kata Junmyeon, jengkel. "Atau bermainlah bersamanya di luar. Kyungsoo sedang kerja."

"Dia nyaris bisa jalan tapi belum bisa bicara sedikitpun," keluh Jongin, tapi berhenti mencoba. "Taeyeon bilang burung selalu bisa bicara sebelum berjalan."

"Siapakah Taeyeon ini?" tanya Kyungsoo akhirnya. Sangat sulit untuk fokus pada pekerjaan saat ada Chanyeol.

"Dia _youtuber_ yang membahas hibrida. Dia manusia tapi punya banyak hibrida," Jongin menjelaskan. Dia menurunkan Chanyeol ke lantai dan si bayi mulai merangkak. "Boleh aku putar videonya?"

Kyungsoo membiarkannya memakai laptop. Chanyeol merangkak hingga dia memegang kaki Kyungsoo, lalu dia menengadah dan tersenyum. Kyungsoo mengangkatnya dan menaruhnya di pangkuan.

"Ah, jadi ini maumu, ya?" Junmyeon mendekat untuk mengelus kepala Chanyeol. Rambutnya sudah tumbuh sekarang, banyak helai merah ikal dimana-mana. Chanyeol tertawa, bersemangat. "Tidak bisakah kau biarkan Kyungsoo istirahat?"

"Shhhhuuuuuu," katanya, meniru Junmyeon.

"Ya, aku Shuuu," Kyungsoo tertawa. "Dan kau Shaou. Sungguh pasangan serasi."

Jongin memutar video dan seorang perempuan berambut pirang muncul, duduk dengan bayi di pangkuan dan gadis kecil berdiri di sebelahnya. Dia melambai pada kamera.

" _Halo, apa kabar, teman-teman? Aku harus membuat video lainnya untuk memberi kalian lebih banyak kiat karena kalian terus bertanya padaku di komentar,"_ dia berusaha menahan bayi laki-laki di tangannya. Si gadis kecil hanya menatapnya dalam diam. " _Jadi, video ini berjudul: 'Cara bertahan hidup di bulan-bulan pertama bersama bayi burung'! Yaaay!"_

"Yaaay"-nya sarkastis.

" _Aku punya masalah berbeda dengan bayi burung keduaku, sebab Sehun adalah angsa yang tenang dan Baekhyun adalah burung kolibri dan dia tak bisa diam,"_ kamera terfokus ke wajah lelahnya saat dia mengulang. " _Dia tak bisa diam barang semenit pun."_

Video menunjukkan banyak cuplikan dia yang tengah berusaha bicara tapi si bayi tidak membiarkannya dengan berusaha kabur. Si gadis kecil duduk tanpa kata.

" _Yah, masalah utamanya tetap ada. Mereka ingin kalian menyuapi mereka untuk waktu lama, mengacak-acak, mencuri benda-benda untuk tidur, dan tentu saja, mereka berteriak dan berlari sepanjang waktu. Anak ini diam saja sebab sedang direkam. Dia tak seperti itu di rumah. Serius deh."_ Dia menunjuk si gadis kecil. Lalu mengangkat tinggi Baekhyun. " _Tapi yang satu ini sangat kacau. Dia sudah bisa bicara tapi bahkan belum bisa merangkak. Dia suka benda warna-warni dan kartun. Hanya televisi yang bisa menenangkannya barang semenit."_

Dia menghabiskan beberapa menit berikutnya menjelaskan rutinitas perawatan bayi-bayinya dan Kyungsoo membuat catatan.

" _Burung tak suka sendirian kecuali sedang melakukan hal penting. Ingat itu! Mereka senang independen, tapi tak pernah sendirian. Terutama saat mereka tidur. Lalu, mereka menyukai banyak selimut dan kehangatan. Tapi pada akhirnya, mereka tidur di mana saja. Baekhyun tidur sambil pup. Serius."_

Kyungsoo dan Jongin tertawa. Chanyeol juga sama.

" _Ya, beberapa burung kehilangan gigi mereka berkali-kali, jadi jangan takut. Burung suka tempat-tempat tinggi, jadi berhati-hatilah! Mereka bisa mendaki sangat tinggi. Maksudku, aku punya anak anjing di rumah, ah ya, Hyoyeon baik-baik saja, anak-anak, dan dia selalu mengawasi semua kekacauan ini. Tidak, aku tidak melupakan burung merakku, tapi Yoona sudah dewasa saat aku membawanya pulang. Dengar, teman-teman. Kendati burung jenis apa pun, mereka punya kepribadian sendiri. Mereka makhluk luar biasa dan punya cara sendiri untuk melihat dunia, oke? Bayi-bayiku akan berbeda dengan bayi kalian. Mereka sama-sama bagian dari semesta—Baekhyun! Jangan ambil kameranya!"_

Video berakhir.

"Dia manusia yang lumayan," kata Jongin pelan. "Terkadang dia membahas hak-hak hibrida. Saat aku kuliah nanti, aku akan mempelajari itu."

"Aku yakin kau akan jadi yang terbaik di sana," Kyungsoo mengangguk. Chanyeol diam saja saat Taeyeon bicara, hanya mengoceh, tapi sekarang dia bergerak-gerak lagi. Dia ingin pelukan; dia pastilah mengantuk. "Ayo tidur?"

Chanyol tidak mengeluh. Jongin membantu membereskan barang-barang dan Kyungsoo menggendong Chanyeol ke ranjang bayinya. Dia tertidur begtu kepalanya menyentuh bantal. Kyungsoo memandangnya beberapa saat sebelum pergi ke kasurnya sendiri.

 **xxx**

Saat cuaca mulai berubah, Kyungsoo terbiasa pada pekerjaan pertanian. Dia tak mengerjakan banyak bila dibandingkan dengan seluruh jadwal di sana, namun dia melakukan pekerjaan yang lebih berat. Kadang, saat dia bangun, Chanyeol sudah berdiri di ranjang bayinya, memekik dan berusaha kabur. Minseok yang bertugas memandikan si bayi dan Kyungsoo menyuapinya sebelum berangkat. Jongdae senang bermain dengan Chanyeol di akhir pekan, berlarian dan menggendongnya, tapi di hari kerja, Junmyeon yang bertanggung jawab mengasuhnya. Dia guru yang baik dan Chanyeol cepat belajar.

Suatu hari, Jongdae pulang membawa kunjungan. Itu adalah Zitao, membuat sepatu Testoni bersihnya terkotori debu di pintu mereka. Jongin sedang bermain di luar dengan Chanyeol dan Junmyeon sedang memasak. Hanya Minseok tertinggal, meneliti si pria dengan curiga.

"Kita perlu bicara," kata Zitao sopan. "Bisakah kau ikut aku ke kota? Kakakmu menunggu kita."

Kyungsoo menyetujui. Dia mandi dan berpakaian lebih baik. Mereka berjalan ke mobil Zitao dengan pelan.

"Apa yang dia mau?" tanya Kyungsoo tak sabar.

"Dia ingin aku melihat bagaimana kehidupanmu," kata Zitao jujur. "Dan dia ingin bicara padamu secara pribadi. Katanya kau nyaris tak pernah mengangkat teleponnya."

"Aku menjawab telepon ibu," dengus Kyungsoo. "Kakak tak sepenting itu."

"Aku setuju," angguk Zitao. "Tapi ada hal lain yang perlu kita diskusikan. Aku menemukan hibrida yang kau cari."

"Sungguh? Di mana dia?"

"Kanada. Maksudku, terlalu jauh dari jangkauan kita. Seorang kolektor membelinya. Dia hibrida naga, Kyungsoo. Kurasa kita tak akan pernah bisa menemuinya, terutama kau. Kau telah membeli satu hibrida langka, mereka mungkin berpikir kau menginginkan yang lainnya."

Kyungsoo mengeryit. Zitao membuka pintu mobil.

"Aku akan mencari cara," kata Kyungsoo. "Tidak sekarang."

"Yah, jika kau ingin berita baik, perbaikan apartemenmu sudah selesai."

"Aku akan—" Kyungsoo mulai berucap, namun kebisingan mengagetkannya. Dia berbalik dan melihat Chanyeol di tanah. Dia berdiri lagi dengan kesulitan dan Jongin mengejarnya.

"Kyungshooo," jeritnya, berlari lebih cepat dari yang bisa dibawa kaki kecilnya. "Kyungshooo!"

Jongin menangkap dan menahannya. Chanyeol mulai menangis.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kyungsoo berlari pada mereka. "Kenapa dia menangis?"

"Dia tahu kau hendak pergi," jawab Jongin sambil kesulitan menahan Chanyeol. "Diamlah!"

"Berikan dia padaku," pinta Kyungsoo, jengkel. Chanyeol menangis nyaring dan Minseok turun tangan.

"Jangan, dia akan menangis lebih keras saat kau pergi nanti," kata Jongdae dari jendela. "Bawa dia dari sana, Minseok. Pergilah, Kyungsoo!"

Chanyeol menjerit tapi Minseok membawanya ke dalam. Kyungsoo menarik napas panjang dan beranjak kembali ke mobil. Zitao kebingungan.

"Dia betuk-betul bayi…" gumamnya. " _Shit…_ "

"Ayo pergi," kata Kyungsoo datar. Hatinya hancur dalam jutaan keeping. "Aku tak akan lama."

 **xxx**

Sayangnya, Kyungsoo tinggal selama dua hari.

Makan malam dengan kakaknya berjalan lebih baik dari yang dia kira. Keluarganya mendesak Yixing untuk membicarakan Kyungsoo dan si terapis memberitahu mereka bahwa Kyungsoo sedang mengalami 'perubahan yang baik' sementara hidup di tanah pertanian. Kakaknya menganggap pekerjaan baru Kyungsoo amat lucu. Kyungsoo tak bisa tidur di malam hari, di rumah Zitao, sebab terlalu sunyi. Esok harinya, dia menghubungi makelar rumah untuk menjual apartemennya. Dia mempekerjakan dua orang untuk membawa barang-barang pribadinya dari dalam, namun dia menjual apartemennya beserta sisa perabot. Dia pulang membawa truk.

Jongdae tertawa tapi membantunya membawa barang-barang.

"Suasana hati Chanyeol buruk sejak kau pergi," dia mengingatkan Kyungsoo. "Bicaralah padanya."

Kyungsoo memasuki ruangan dan Chanyeol berlari padanya, melempar jauh mainan-mainannya. Kyungsoo mengangkatnya.

"Kyungshoo," celotehnya senang. "Kyungshoo!"

"Yeah, ini aku," Kyungsoo tersenyum. Chanyeol membaringkan kepalanya di pundak si manusia. "Apa kau anak baik selama aku pergi?"

"Baik," jawabnya, dan dia terdengar seperti cemberut. "Jongin nakal!"

"Aku tidak nakal, bayi dungu," keluh si remaja. "Dia marah padaku karena aku tidak membiarkannya ikut denganmu."

"Ah, aku sudah kembali sekarang. Aku tak akan pergi."

Chanyeol menekan wajahnya ke leher Kyungsoo dan berdiam di sana hingga dia tertidur.

 **xxx**

Bunga-bunga mulai tumbuh dan pohon-pohon berbuah saat Chanyeol mulai mengembangkan kalimatnya. Dia senang berlarian dan tak lagi duduk di kursi bayi. Dia masih pakai popok dan ingin disuapi; dia menolak makan sendiri.

Dia membuat sejuta pertanyaan. Semua orang lelah menjawabnya.

"Kau tak boleh makan ini," Junmyeon menyembunyikan cokelat batang.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanyanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Itu makanan penutup. Kau bisa memakannya setelah makan," kata Kyungsoo, duduk di sampingnya. "Apa kau mau spageti?"

"Ya!" teriak Chanyeol. "Aku suka spageti!"

Rambutnya kini sekumpulan merah berantakan sebab dia menolak memotongnya. Dia senang menonton kartun sembari duduk di pangkuan seseorang. Jongdae adalah korbannya yang paling sering.

"Aku ngantuk," katanya, menggosok mata. "Bawa aku ke kamar!"

"Ah, apa kau seorang pangeran, Yang Mulia?" Jongdae mencoleknya, "Pergilah ke kamar sendiri!"

Si anak melompat dari pangkuannya dan berlari ke kamar tanpa kata lebih lanjut. Jongdae tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Jika kau membiarkannya melakukan hal-hal ini, dia akan mulai melakukan hal-hal gila tanpa bertanya pada kita sebelumnya," kata Junmyeon, terkekeh. Jongdae nyengir.

"Setidaknya dia pergi ke kamar Kyungsoo. Jika dia pergi ke kamar kita, kita tak bisa punya privasi," dia mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Untuk apa? Aku mau tidur," kata Junmyeon, meninggalkan ruangan. Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Menjijikkan," kata Jongin, menggeleng. "Aku mau tidur."

"Ah, kurasa hanya tinggal kau dan aku," ujar Jongdae. "Dua rekan kerja menghabiskan waktu bersama."

"Sebenarnya, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," kata Kyungsoo, mengambil ponselnya. Dia membuka cetakan transaksi bank. "Aku menaruh sejumlah ini di rekeningmu beberapa hari lalu. Kurasa kau tak menyadarinya."

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk—" ucapnya sembari membaca, tapi kemudian matanya melebar, tak bisa berkata-kata. " _Motherfucking… Damn!_ Apa-apaan ini, Kyungsoo? Untuk apa ini?"

"Aku menjual tempat tinggalku. Sejak aku tinggal di sini, kupikir aku harus membayarmu," kata Kyungsoo serius. "Ini untuk biaya kuliah Jongin."

"Yah…" Jongdae menelan ludah. "Ini… Ini sangat baik."

"Aku hanya melakukan yang seharusnya."

Jongdae tampak serius sekarang saat dia menghadap Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya senang kau tetap tinggal. Aku senang kau memilih kami," ucapnya pelan. Itu adalah versi aneh diri Jongdae. "Omong-omong, terima kasih untuk uangnya. Tapi… aku lebih bersyukur mengetahui kau melihat kami sebagai rumahmu."

Kyungsoo terlalu malu untuk menjawab, jadi dia undur diri dengan sopan dan pergi ke kamar. Dia kaget saat mendapati Chanyeol tidur di kasurnya. Dia meringkuk pada bantal dan Kyungsoo tak ingin mengganggunya, jadi dia hanya berbaring di samping si anak dan tertidur.

 **xxx**

Di suatu pagi yang indah, Kyungsoo didesak ke dinding oleh Minseok yang merona.

"Humm… apa," tanya Kyungsoo bingung. Dia hendak pergi ke kamar mandi dan diserang. Dia masih pakai baju tidur. "…apa yang kau…?"

"Kau wangi…" ujar Minseok, semakin dekat dengan wajah Kyungsoo. "…untuk seorang manusia."

"Terima kasih?" kata Kyungsoo dan dia betul-betul ketakutan. Junmyeon menyelamatkannya, memeluk Minseok dari belakang dan menyeretnya ke koridor.

"Minseok, kucing kecilku yang lucu, bagaimana kalau kau bermain dengan Jongdae," Junmyeon memalsukan senyum. "Dia masih tidur. Bangunkan dia dengan cara seksi."

"Siap," dengus Minseok dan pergi. Junmyeon tampak capek.

"Jongin," teriaknya, sembari menarik tangan Kyungsoo. "Jongin, kode merah! Minseok sedang _heat_!"

Butuh beberapa menit bagi Jongin untuk muncul. Dia sedang hibernasi dan setiap kali keluar kamar—maksimal satu jam—untuk makan, dia lebih jangkung dan lebih kuat. Kyungsoo berusaha untuk tidak iri pada gen hibrida, tapi melihat si remaja tumbuh sekepala lebih tinggi hanya dengan tidur tiga hari sungguh menusuknya.

"Apa?" gumamnya; dia tak pakai baju dan punya otot sekarang. "Aku harus pergi?"

"Tidak bisakah kau hibernasi di rumah teman manusiamu?" tanya Junmyeon, masih memegang Kyungsoo. Pekikan Jongdae terdengar dari suatu tempat. "Kau tahu ini bakal berisik!"

"Maksudnya Taemin?" Dia menggosok mata. "Sepertinya bisa."

"Ya, Taemin, itu dia namanya," angguk Junmyeon. "Aku punya nomornya. Pergilah ke sana ya?"

"Baiklah," dia memutar mata, sebal. "Aku bahkan tak bisa tidur di rumah ini."

"Kyungsoo, kau harus pergi," kata Junmyeon. "Bawa Chanyeol bersamamu. Aku tak bisa mengasuhnya hari ini. Kau bisa pulang nanti kalau mau, tapi… di malam hari atau—"

Jongdae melewati mereka dengan berlari. Dan telanjang bulat. Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon menyaksikan, mematung di tempat.

"Atau lebih larut lagi. Pergilah sekarang," lanjut Junmyeon. "Perlu dua orang untuk mengurus _heat_ Minseok dan jika kau tetap di sini… dia akan mengejarmu juga."

"Ke mana?"

"Ke kota. Chanyeol tak pernah meninggalkan tanah pertanian. Dia pasti akan senang melihat hal-hal baru."

 **xxx**

Kyungsoo buru-buru ganti baju dan mendandani Chanyeol yang mengantuk. Kyungsoo menaruhnya di kursi belakang. Chanyeol terlihat seperti anak manusia berusia sekitar empat atau lima tahun. Dia mandi dan makan sendiri sekarang, tapi dia masih ingin digendong. Dia banyak bicara dan menyanyikan setiap lagu yang dia dengar di televisi. Dia tidur dengan Kyungsoo kebanyakan malam, dan terkadang dengan Jongin. Dia makan sangat cepat, nyaris tak dikunyah dan dia punya gigi kecil.

"Kyungsoo," keluhnya, setelah menghabiskan setengah jam di perjalanan. "Kita mau ke mana?"

"Menonton film," kata Kyungsoo, tersenyum padanya lewat spion tengah. "Di layar lebar."

"Aku suka film," ujarnya antusias. "Boleh aku makan _popcorn_?"

"Ya," angguk Kyungsoo. "Sebanyak yang kau mau."

"Aku bosan," keluhnya. "Aku mau jalan kaki!"

"Saat kita sampai, aku janji kita akan banyak jalan kaki," kata Kyungsoo. "Beritahu aku film yang ingin kau tonton."

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk semangat lalu berpikir. Dia menanggapi pertanyaan dengan serius. Sooyoung mengajarinya setelah Jongin menunggu hasil ujian dan dia selalu memberitahu mereka seberapa banyak usaha Chanyeol dalam belajar.

"Aku suka binatang. Sangat suka! Aku suka film dengan rubah dan kelinci itu." Dia memeluk boneka beruangnya; dia selalu memeluk benda itu. Minseok pernah mencoba mencucinya, tapi Chanyeol tak membiarkan siapapun menyentuh kawan bonekanya. "Aku juga suka film yang ada anak gadisnya!"

"Anak gadis apa?" tanya Kyungsoo, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian si anak.

"Gadis yang itu! Dia kerja di tempat di mana gadis-gadis membuka baju mereka," Chanyeol mengeryit. "Dia ingin punya bayi tapi pacarnya tak mau."

"Kedengarannya seperti film dewasa," Kyungsoo ikut mengeryit. "Apa kau menontonnya sendiri? Kau tidak melanggar kamar Jongin lagi, kan?"

"Tidak," kata Chanyeol marah, Dia benci dituduh sesuatu yang tak dia lakukan. "Itu sudah lama sekali. Saat itu aku sangat tinggi."

Napas Kyungsoo tercekat, tangannya nyaris meninggalkan kemudi. Dia kembali pada akal sehatnya sebelum menyebabkan kecelakaan.

"Apa?" tanyanya. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'saat itu', Chanyeol? Kapan itu?"

"Aku tak ingat," katanya, cemberut. "Aku hanya ingat menonton filmnya. Apa kita bisa jalan kaki sekarang?"

Kyungsoo harus mendistraksinya hingga mereka sampai. Cukup mudah. Chanyeol senang bertanya. Kyungsoo selalu menganggap dirinya sendiri sebagai orang pandai, tapi Chanyeol menanyakan hal-hal rumit; dia harus mengakui terkadang dia tak punya jawaban. Chanyeol terpesona oleh hal-hal kecil dan dia mewajibkan Kyungsoo untuk menaruh perhatian pada mereka. Sekarang Kyungsoo harus belajar segalanya dari awal; mengapa langit biru, dari mana datangnya permen karet, kapan semut mati…

Chanyeol ingin makan es krim. Kyungsoo membelikannya warna merah.

"Oh, seperti rambutku," ujarnya dan dia memakan semuanya dalam hitungan detik, menodai baju dan wajahnya. "Enak!"

Kyungsoo membersihkan yang dia bisa. Chanyeol melompat untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Apa kau mau menonton film dulu atau membeli mainan?" tanyanya, memeluk Chanyeol lebih dekat. Si anak balas memeluknya.

"Apa saja!"

"Kau harus memilih satu," kekeh Kyungsoo. "Lebih suka yang mana?"

"Yang mana saja!"

"Sungguh? Apa yang paling kau sukai?"

Perhatian Chanyeol teralihkan oleh anak lain yang berlarian di mall.

"Humm… Aku suka Kyungsoo," katanya tiba-tiba. "Aku paling suka bersama Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Aku juga," katanya lembut. "Jika kau mengatakan ini pada Junmyeon, dia akan nangis."

"Aku sayang Junmyeon," ujar Chanyeol serius. "Dan aku sayang Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo menelusupkan jari-jarinya pada rambut si anak.

"Aku juga sayang padamu," senyumnya. "Aku paling sayang padamu."

Itu benar. Chanyeol tersenyum padanya dan Kyungsoo mendesah. Mereka menonton film animasi Jepang lama dan Chanyeol menontonnya dengan mata lebar. Kyungsoo tak pernah menonton film semacam ini dan dia menikmatinya. Dia menelepon Zitao untuk memberitahunya mereka akan berkunjung. Chanyeol sangat menyukai filmnya hingga dia tak berhenti bicara bahkan di rumah Zitao.

"Mereka tinggal di kastil mengapung," kata Chanyeol, sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya sebagai efek khusus. "Dan gadis ini dikutuk. Dia terlihat seperti nenek tua!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Luhan, tersenyum. Berbeda dari kebanyakan manusia, dia seketika tahu Chanyeol adalah hibrida. "Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Karena penyihir jahat," Chanyeol memberitahunya seakan itu adalah rahasia terbesar di dunia. Zitao tertawa, tapi dia menatap Kyungsoo.

"Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Lucu saja," Zitao menggeleng. "Tidakkah kau lihat?"

"Jelas tidak," kata Kyungsoo datar.

"Ah, Kyungsoo. Kau…" Zitao memandangnya, menyeringai. "Kau… Tuhan, aku bahkan tak bisa menjelaskannya. Apa kau tahu bagaimana kau terlihat sekarang?"

"Seperti… seorang petani?"

"Yah, itu juga," dia menjilat bibirnya perlahan dan menatap Chanyeol yang tengah mendramatisir ceritanya untuk Luhan. "Tapi aku tidak sedang membicarakan seleramu berpakaian."

 **xxx**

Jongdae tidur dengan muka di atas meja dan Junmyeon tampak seperti habis pulang dari peperangan. Jongin memasang muka jelek pada mereka sambil memakan telurnya. Chanyeol meminum susu kocok biji-bijiannya dengan semangat.

"Makan kue labumu, Chanyeol," kata Kyungsoo, sementara Minseok menyajikannya lebih banyak telur. Dia satu-satunya yang bersuasana hati bagus; rambutnya berkilau dan dia tampak sepuluh tahun lebih muda.

"Kenapa Jongdae mati?" tanya Chanyeol, menggigit sedotan. "Jika dia tak bangun, siapa yang akan mengajariku bersepeda?"

"Jangan bilang begitu," Jongin menusuk kepala si anak berkali-kali dengan ujung jari. "Itu tak baik."

"Hentikan! Kyungsoo! Dia jahat," keluh Chanyeol, menggosok bagian yang sakit. "Saat aku tumbuh nanti, aku akan jadi lebih tinggi darimu dan aku akan memukulmu di kepala!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu itu?" Minseok tertawa dan duduk di samping Jongin. "Dia yang paling jangkung di sini."

"Aku tahu saja," kata Chanyeol bangga. "Aku akan jadi paling tinggi dan aku yang akan jadi kakak!"

"Awwn," goda Jongin, tersenyum. "Jadi, aku ini kakakmu? Manisnya. Kalau begitu akan kuajari kau bersepeda."

"Lalu, siapa ayahnya?" Jongdae kembali hidup, mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku, kan?"

"Bukan," Chanyeol mengunyah sepotong besar kuenya. "Tapi Minsheoks!"

"Dia benar," si hibrida kucing tertawa. "Dan siapa ibunya, Chanyeol?"

"Junmyeon!"

"Eh, bagaimana denganku? Aku ini apa?" keluh Jongdae. "Mana bisa aku bukan siapa-siapa!"

"Aku tak tahu," Chanyeol mengangkat bahu; Kyungsoo memegang wajahnya dan mengelap mulutnya. "Aku bersih!"

"Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin.

"Kyungsoo adalah pacarku," teriak Chanyeol. Semuanya tertawa kecuali Kyungsoo.

"Ah, begitu muda dan sudah punya pacar," Jongin menggeleng. "Aku sendiri belum punya."

"Bukannya kau terlalu muda untuk ini, ya? Kau terlalu pendek untuk Kyungsoo. Dan itu masalah," Minseok mencubit pipi Chanyeol, tapi si anak marah.

"Saat aku besar nanti, aku akan jadi sangat tinggi dan tampan," dia menjelaskan, memperagakan. Dia berpura-pura membawa sesuatu untuk menekankan. "Aku akan jadi kuat dan aku akan membawa Kyungsoo seperti ini, di tanganku!"

Junmyeon tertawa sampai nyaris nangis. Jongdae tak bisa menahan diri.

"Ah, kau sangat percaya diri," dengus Jongin. "Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin?"

"Aku tahu begitu saja," jelasnya, memainkan sedotan. "Kadang-kadang aku tahu hal-hal. Aku ingat…"

Jongdae berhenti tertawa dengan segera.

"Apa yang kau ingat, Chanyeol?" tanyanya hati-hati. "Bisa kau ceritakan pada kami?"

"Hal-hal," jawabnya acuh. "Seperti aku punya bekas luka di leherku sebab mereka memotong kepalaku sampai putus."

"Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo, gemetar. "Chanyeol…"

"Biarkan dia bicara," Jongdae mendiamkan Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana bisa begitu, Chanyeol?"

"Itu sudah sangat lamaaaaa sekali. Mereka mengurungku di suatu tempat dan mereka menaruhku di bawah benda besar dan ada pemotong besaaaaarr di atasnya dan _flop_! Mereka memotong kepalaku. Mereka bilang aku setan!"

Keheningan brutal mengambil alih meja.

"…dan apa lagi yang kau ingat?" tanya Jongdae setelah beberapa waktu.

"Aku tak tahu, pokoknya banyak," jawabnya dan dia terdengar bosan. "Aku mau kue lagi, boleh?"

 **xxx**

Beberapa minggu setelah _heat_ Minseok, Jongin menyelesaikan ujian akhirnya dan pulang ke rumah untuk mengajari Chanyeol naik sepeda. Chanyeol kelewat semangat; cuacanya hangat dan Kyungsoo membelikannya kolam karet. Di hari Minggu yang terik, mereka berdiam di dekat lumbung, duduk dan makan sembari dia berenang di kolam.

Di suatu hari Minggu cerah, Jongdae memutuskan untuk mengadakan pesta untuk ulang tahun Junmyeon. Jongin dan Chanyeol berdiam di kolam, bermain-main dan menyipratkan air ke mana-mana sementara Junmyeon duduk di samping mereka.

"Sini masuk ke air, Kyungsoo," kata Chanyeol, mengangkat perahu mainannya. "Asyik lho!"

Kyungsoo sedang makan pizza dan dia menggeleng negatif.

"Aku bisa ke sana," kata Jongdae. "Ada tempat untukku?"

"Tidak, kau terlalu besar," Chanyeol tertawa. Jongdae pura-pura marah dan berlari ke kolam. Chanyeol melompat keluar, tertawa-tawa. Badannya yang basah membuat dia tergelincir dan terguling di tanah berkali-kali. Tak ada yang khawatir. Dia terjatuh dari sepeda sepanjang waktu tanpa cacat.

"Kyungsoo," jeritnya tiba-tiba. "Tanganku sakit!"

Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo mendekatinya untuk mengecek. Tangannya terkilir; Junmyeon memeriksanya.

"Sepertinya kita harus membebatnya," ujarnya. "Warnanya juga merah, jadi—" Chanyeol menjerit; tangannya semakin merah kemudian terbakar api. Para lelaki lainnya bereaksi kaget, tapi apinya padam secepat mulanya, dengan bunyi pelan dan banyak bulu-bulu burung beterbangan di udara.

Chanyeol menangis, keras dan nyaring. Kyungsoo memeluknya; dengan sebelah tangan di sekeliling si anak, dia menyadari kedua tangannya gemetar.

"Shhh, sudah tidak apa-apa," bisik Kyungsoo di telinganya. "Lihat, tanganmu bagus seperti baru sekarang."

"Kurasa ini saatnya kita bicara padanya," Minseok mengumumkan dengan serius.

 **xxx**

Chanyeol duduk di kursi, terisak dan mendengarkan. Dia terlihat layaknya tujuh tahun sekarang; pipinya gembil dan kulitnya cokelat. Minseok dan Junmyeon menjelaskan tentang hibriditasnya dengan lembut. Mereka membicarakan perbedaan mereka, fakta soal beberapa dari mereka memiliki ciri-ciri eksternal. Mereka menjelaskan pada Chanyeol bahwa Kyungsoo dan Jongdae adalah manusia dan Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo, kaget.

"Jadi, aku tak bisa benar-benar terluka? Tidak akan pernah?" tanyanya sembari menatap tangannya. "Bahkan jika itu luka serius?"

"Kau bisa terluka, tapi tak akan mati," kata Minseok. "Seperti yang terjadi pada tanganmu."

"Bagaimana kalau aku mencobanya?" tanyanya penasaran dan Kyungsoo berjalan padanya, marah. Kyungsoo memegang pundaknya dan mengguncangnya.

"Chanyeol, kau tak bisa melukai dirimu sendiri, kau dengar aku!?" serunya, keras dan dengan kasar. "Jangan pernah lukai dirimu sendiri, jangan pernah! Berjanjilah padaku kau tak akan melakukannya."

"A-aku tidak akan," si anak terbata, ketakutan. "Maaf…"

"Kyungsoo," Junmyeon menyentuh bahunya. "Kyungsoo, kau menakutinya."

Kyungsoo melepasnya, melihat sekeliling. Semua orang menatapnya; mereka juga ketakutan. Kyungsoo menyadari dia tak pernah marah selama tinggal di tanah pertanian. Dia jarang memiliki ketakutan sebesar ini. Dia tak pernah meledak dalam amarah, terutama dengan Chanyeol.

Dia meninggalkan dapur dan pergi ke kamar. Dia mengunci pintu dan duduk di ranjang, menatap tangannya sendiri. Dia tak tahu berapa lama waktu berlalu sebelum dia mendengar ketukan malu-malu di pintunya.

"Kyungsoo," tanya Chanyeol dari sisi lain. "Kyungsoo, aku mau tidur."

"Tidurlah dengan Jongin," desah Kyungsoo. Dia merasa terjebak.

"Tidak mau," keluh Chanyeol; kemungkinan dia cemberut. "Aku mau tidur denganmu."

"Tidak bisa. Kau terlalu besar untuk tidur denganku."

"Aku tidak besar!"

"Kau besar. Pergi sana."

"Tapi aku mau tidur denganmu," teriaknya. "Biarkan aku masuk!"

"Pergi. Kau tak akan tidur denganku."

Chanyeol meneriakkan nama Kyungsoo setidaknya seratus kali sebelum seseorang datang menjemputnya. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan napas panjang dan berbaring di kasur, menatap langit-langit.

Pintu terbuka.

"Maaf menganggu," kepala Jongdae menyembul. "Tapi Chanyeol tak berhenti menangis. Tak bisakah dia tidur di sini?"

Kyungsoo hanya menatap. Jongdae masuk dan mengunci pintu di belakangnya.

"Dengar," katanya, mengusap muka. "Aku tahu kau takut. Kami juga… Dan aku tahu terkadang dia mengingatkanmu pada Chanyeol dewasa tapi… sekarang ini dia hanyalah anak-anak, Kyungsoo. Dan orang kesukaannya di seluruh semesta sedang jahat padanya."

Kyungsoo menutup mata.

"Dia tak mengerti mengapa kau marah padanya," kata Jongdae lembut. "Dia pikir kau tidak menyukainya lagi sebab dia hibrida. Karena dia pikir kau tidak tahu."

"Biarkan dia masuk," kata Kyungsoo dan tetap memejamkan mata. Saat dia membukanya, Chanyeol tengah berdiri di pintu; matanya merah dan dia sesenggukan.

"Kemarilah," Kyungsoo mengetuk kasur lalu duduk. Chanyeol beranjak, tapi amat ragu-ragu. "Aku minta maaf."

"Apa kau masih membenciku?" tanyanya dengan suara kecil. "Jangan benci aku…"

"Aku tidak membencimu," Kyungsoo memeluknya, menempatkan dagunya di atas sekumpulan ikal merah. "Aku tak bisa membencimu. Aku sayang padamu, ingat?"

"Aku juga sayang Kyungsoo," gumamnya.

"Aku marah karena tak ingin kau terluka, oke? Kau juga bisa tidur di sini kalau mau. Tapi kau sudah besar sekarang, jadi jangan terbiasa."

"Baiklah."

 **xxx**

Bulan-bulan musim panas berakhir terlalu mengasyikkan. Kyungsoo membatalkan setiap pertemuan Yixing, sebab semua orang tinggal di rumah selama libur Jongdae. Rumah ekstra berisik, sebab Jongin membawa teman-temannya, manusia dan hibrida. Tutor Chanyeol membawa hibrida-hibridanya dan ada banyak anak-anak berlarian di rumah sepanjang waktu.

Chanyeol tumbuh terlalu cepat di bawah pengawasan Kyungsoo. Saat dia terlihat layaknya sepuluh tahun, tinggi badannya mencapai Kyungsoo.

Di hari pertama musim gugur, Jongin menerima surat yang memberitakan bawah dia diterima di Sekolah Hukum. Kyungsoo mendapati Junmyeon menangis seperti bayi di pintu dapur. Jongdae tak bisa berhenti tersenyum dan Chanyeol yang tak mengerti banyak hanya duduk di pangkuan Minseok yang nyengir lebar.

"Aku sangat bangga pada anakku," isak Junmyeon. "Rasanya jantungku mau meledak."

"Jangan bilang begitu," Jongin menepuknya, separo menangis dan separo tersenyum. "Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau mati."

"Aku tak sabar untuk mempermalukanmu pada kawan-kawan sekamarmu," kata Jongdae dengan sayang. "Akan kuberitahu semua orang kau tidur empat hari tanpa mandi."

"Aku tak akan pernah membawamu ke asrama," dengus Jongin. "Aku tidak dungu."

"Apa Jongin akan pergi?" tanya Chanyeol, khawatir. Kyungsoo terlalu emosional untuk menjawabnya—dia tengah berusaha untuk tidak berkaca-kaca.

"Yeah, dia akan jadi pengacara sekarang," Minseok menjelaskan, memainkan rambut Chanyeol. "Dia akan pergi, tapi itu akan jadi hal yang baik."

"Boleh aku dapat kamarnya?" tanya Chanyeol jujur. Hanya itu yang membuat mereka tertawa, mengusir air mata mereka.

Bulan berikutnya agak sepi dan nostalgik. Jongin pergi setelah tiga pesta kecil untuk keluarga dan teman-teman, dan Junmyeon menangis seminggu. Minseok juga sedih, tapi alih-alih menangis, dia mandi empat kali sehari. Jongdae banyak bekerja.

Kyungsoo kerja di kebun dan terkadang di laptop. Di suatu malam kerja, saat Chanyeol sedang belajar dengan Sooyoung dan yang lainnya sibuk, Zitao menghubungi Kyungsoo untuk memberitahunya bahwa dia menemukan cara untuk bicara pada si hibrida naga. Kyungsoo menunggu hingga tutor Chanyeol pulang kemudian mendudukkannya di pangkuan, di depan laptop.

"Apa kita akan menonton video?" tanyanya; dia terlalu jangkung untuk duduk di pangkuan orang lain, tapi dia sekitar dua belas tahun dalam umur manusia dan tak menyadari itu. "Boleh nonton Iron Man?"

"Tidak, ada seseorang yang ingin kulihatkan padamu," Kyungsoo membuka Skype. Setelah beberapa panggilan, seorang lelaki besar muncul di layar.

"Halo," kata Kyungsoo sopan. "Senang melihatmu lagi."

"Senang melihatmu lagi, Do-ssi," ujar si hibrida naga. "Dan bagaimana kabarmu, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke samping, tersenyum bingung. "Aku baik, Tuan. Rambutmu lucu."

"Kau selalu bilang begitu," desah si hibrida. "Punyaku berwarna ungu, tapi punyamu merah menyala! Juga, namaku Yifan."

"Oh, Yifan," Chanyeol tersenyum, mengangguk. "Aku mengingatmu dari hari itu di tembok."

"Jerman atau Cina? Kita melihat keduanya," Yifan tertawa. "Kulihat kau masih tembam. Berapa usiamu sekarang?"

"Aku tidak… ingat. Aku tak tahu," Chanyeol menggedik. "Aku anak-anak. Tapi aku anak yang besar. Aku punya kamar sendiri dan bisa naik sepeda."

Yifan tersenyum sayang; terlihat asing pada penampilannya yang menakutkan.

"Yeah, kau sangat suka sepeda. Tapi tunggu sampai kau mengenal mobil! Kau akan membuat teman-temanmu gila. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya," angguk Chanyeol, menatap Kyungsoo. "Guruku bilang aku sangat pandai dan aku makan banyak pizza kemarin. Jonginnie bilang dia akan membawakanku hadiah dari sekolahnya. Kyungsoo dan Jongdae akan mengajakku menonton konser segera. Aku sangat senang."

"Ah, aku lega," kata Yifan dengan tulus. "Kau akan memberitahuku jika ada yang salah, kan?"

"Tak ada yang salah. Maksudku, Minseok bilang aku tak boleh memberi gula pada semut-semut karena mereka datang ke rumah kami, tapi mereka lapar! Itu salah, kan?"

"Kurasa begitu," Yifan tertawa. "Kau tak pernah berubah…"

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku baik. Lebih baik dari terakhir kali kita bersama. Aku tak bisa bicara banyak, tapi mereka memperlakukanku dengan baik di sini."

"Oh, baiklah," angguk Chanyeol, paham. " _Bye._ "

"Aku merindukanmu, kawan kecil."

"Aku juga merindukanmu," balas si anak dengan semangat. "Aku tak tahu mengapa, tapi aku kangen."

"Biarkan aku bicara pada temanmu sekarang," ujar Yifan. Chanyeol melompat dari pangkuan Kyungsoo dan berlari ke dapur; dia selalu lapar dan dia bisa mencium pai apel yang sedang dipanggang Junmyeon.

Kyungsoo melihatnya pergi. Dalam sekejap mata, dia begitu besar sekarang. Dia masihlah bocah lucu dan berlebihan yang senang berlarian dan menyanyi, tapi dia akan segera menjadi remaja.

"Dengar, aku tak punya banyak waktu, jadi aku akan singkat saja," desah Yifan. "Chanyeol mungkin bisa bertahan hidup dari apapun secara fisik, tapi hatinya sangat rapuh. Dia gampang terluka. Jika kau tak bisa merawatnya, jangan berpura-pura kau bisa."

"Aku telah bersamanya sejak dia terlahir kembali," kata Kyungsoo dengan mudah. "Semua yang kulakukan hanya merawatnya."

"Bagus. Tapi itu tak membuatku lupa bagaimana kita bertemu."

Kyungsoo menunduk; dia sangat malu.

"Aku tahu."

"Dia suka alat-alat musik, boneka beruang, dan dia benci dibuang. Dia mudah menangis, tapi yang dia butuhkan untuk pulih hanyalah perspektif yang baik. Bila dingin, berikan dia selimut tambahan. Dia takut pada suara-suara nyaring."

"Aku juga tahu itu."

"Bagus," ujarnya, sedikit lelah. "Ajaklah dia melihat pemandangan dari tempat-tempat tinggi. _Bye."_

Kyungsoo terdiam di tempat yang sama untuk beberapa lama.

 **xxx**

'Masa remaja' Chanyeol betul-betul kacau.

Pertama, dia tidak memiliki laju pertumbuhan yang stabil. Dia bisa menghabiskan sebulan penuh tampak layaknya empat belas tahun, lantas tiba-tiba mengalami pertumbuhan cepat dan keluar dari kamar sekepala lebih tinggi esok harinya. Suatu hari, mereka tengah berkumpul di dapur saat Chanyeol bangun.

"Sarapan apa?" ucap sebuah suara yang terdengar seperti setan yang muncul dari kedalaman neraka. Junmyeon nyaris memotong jarinya sendiri, Minseok menoleh ketakutan, Jongdae melonjak kaget di kursinya, dan Kyungsoo menurunkan koran di depan wajahnya, terkejut.

Seorang pemuda jangkung dan kurus dengan wajah (dan telinga) Chanyeol tengah berdiri di dapur.

"Apa yang baru saja terjadi padamu," tanya Jongdae, keheranan.

"Rupanya aku tidur selama dua hari," jawabnya dengan suara yang sangat dalam sembari menunjuk koran Kyungsoo. "Hari apa sih sekarang?"

"Setelah melihatmu, aku tak yakin," kata Junmyeon, kembali mengiris wortel.

Kedua, kebiasaan Chanyeol berubah sepenuhnya. Dia menghabiskan sebagian besar hari-harinya terkunci di kamar, hanya keluar untuk makan dan belajar. Sooyoung memberitahu mereka bahwa dia mengajarinya bahasa asing dan sedikit teori musik, tapi hanya yang dia ketahui; dia meyakinkan mereka untuk menyewa guru musik.

"Seorang seniman di antara petani," Jongdae tertawa di tengah permainan kartu mereka. "Kyungsoo, giliranmu."

"Biarkan dia," kata Minseok, menunggu Kyungsoo. "Aku pernah mendengarnya menyanyi dan bermain musik, dia bagus. Dia bahkan merekam hal-hal di laptopnya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu dia bagus? Tak satupun dari kita mengerti soal menyanyi," Junmyeon mengingatkan. "Kyungsoo! Giliranmu."

Kyungsoo menganalisa kartu-kartunya.

Masalah ketiga adalah sikapnya. Dia anak yang manis, baik, dan perhatian, tapi dia membuat jarak antara dirinya dengan orang-orang dewasa. Mungkin ini persoalan remaja, tapi Kyungsoo merindukan bocah kecil yang senang menggenggam tangannya dan menunjukkan segala hal padanya dengan bersemangat.

Sekarang Kyungsoo tengah menatap Chanyeol versi lebih dekat dengan yang dia temui nyaris setahun lalu, tapi pada saat yang sama, rasanya seperti melihat orang asing.

"Jadi, kau tak mau mengambil ujiannya sekarang?" tanya Minseok, setelah guru musik mereka memberitahu tanggalnya. "Dalam beberapa bulan kau akan terlihat jauh lebih tua dari anak-anak kuliahan. Tidak mau mencoba sekarang?"

"Tidak," Chanyeol tertawa. Dia tampak seperti pemuda delapan belas tahun lainnya yang percaya mereka tahu segalanya. "Aku baik. Sekarang aku akan mengunggah video-video, dan aku akan mencoba merekam musik secara profesional saat aku bisa menghasilkan lagu yang lebih bagus."

"Aku tak tahu separo benda-benda yang kita beli," kata Jongdae. "Aku tidak familiar dengan teknologi suara, tapi sekarang ini menjadi benda pribadi. Aku juga akan belajar."

"Penting bagi orang tua untuk belajar hal-hal baru," ujar Chanyeol, pura-pura serius. Jongdae melempar benda pertama yang dia lihat ke arah si hibrida. Bukunya nyaris mengenai Minseok.

"Apa-apan sih," keluh Minseok. "Siapa yang dewasa di antara kalian berdua?"

"Aku tidak setua itu," Jongdae cemberut. "Usiaku sama dengan Kyungsoo tapi kau tak pernah menyebutnya tua."

Chanyeol menoleh cepat-cepat untuk memandang Kyungsoo, yang sedang mengetik dengan kalem di laptopnya. "Dia…" gumam Chanyeol. "Dia menua dengan baik."

Minseok menyeringai hingga semua orang pergi kecuali Kyungsoo.

"Apa sih?" tanya Kyungsoo, menatap si hibrida kucing dari balik kacamatanya.

"Tak ada apa-apa," Minseok tertawa. "Kupikir kau terlihat manis saat tak sadar sekitar. Saat dia masih anak-anak sih lucu, tapi dia akan segera dewasa. Kau tahu itu, kan?"

 **xxx**

Kyungsoo tahu itu. Dia pikir dia sangat tahu hingga Jongdae menunjukkan isi laptop Chanyeol padanya; dia menyebutnya 'campur tangan', dan menunggu hingga mereka hanya berdua untuk mulai memunculkan layar.

"Ini laptop yang sama dengan setahun lalu, aku bersyukur dia tak merusaknya, tapi…" Jongdae menunjukkan dua folder padanya. "Ini dipasangi _password,_ tapi aku bisa mengakses apa saja setelah menginstall virusku."

Dia mengklik folder pertama. Lusinan video muncul tanpa urutan tertentu.

"Ini video porno," Jongdae mengumumkan.

"Aku bisa lihat itu," kata Kyungsoo datar. "Lalu apa? Dia remaja. Kita semua pernah mengalaminya."

"Ya, aku tidak sedang menghakimi," Jongdae tertawa. "Tapi aku hanya penasaran mengapa dia punya lima puluh tiga video hibrida menyetubuhi manusia."

"Dia punya _kink,"_ Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu. "Itu juga _kink_ yang sangat biasa."

"Ah, kurasa dia punya _kink_ yang lebih spesifik," kata Jongdae lalu membuka file lainnya. "Aku selalu merasa kita tak seharusnya memberi dia ponsel dengan kamera bagus dan sekarang aku tahu alasannya."

Ada ratusan foto Kyungsoo. Beberapa kasual dan yang lainnya diambil dari sudut aneh. Dia punya banyak foto hanya bagian tubuh Kyungsoo, seperti betis atau leher.

"Aku bertanya-tanya… mengapa… dia menaruh file-file ini bersama…" kata Jongdae, pura-pura tertarik. "Sungguh misteri."

Kyungsoo menabok kepalanya. Jongdae merengek.

 **xxx**

"Dan apa yang akan terjadi saat dia cukup dewasa, Kyungsoo?" tanya suara menyejukkan Yixing. "Apa pilihan yang tersisa?"

"Aku tak punya rencana," jawab Kyungsoo jujur, menatap langit-langit. "Aku akan kembali bekerja. Aku baru saja kehilangan setahun hidupku."

"Mengapa kau memilih kosa kata 'kehilangan'? Apa kau merasa kehilangan sesuatu?"

"Yeah," dia mengangguk tidak pada siapapun. "Aku kehilangan banyak hal."

"Apa itu buruk?"

"Tidak."

"Apa kau rindu kehidupan lamamu?"

"Kadang-kadang."

"Itukah alasan kau menimang untuk kembali pada pekerjaanmu?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu, apa alasannya?"

"Aku tak tahu. Aku hanya tahu segalanya tak akan sama, tapi aku ingin mencoba dan melihat apakah aku masih bisa masuk ke rutinitas lamaku."

"Kau ingin memastikan."

"…kurasa begitu," desah Kyungsoo. "Aku tak yakin pada apapun. Apa kau ingat apa yang kita bicarakan di hari ulangtahunku?"

"Ah, tidak. Katakan padaku."

"Itu tentang Saturnus. Aku sedang mengalami kembalinya Saturnus."

"Oh, tentu saja."

"Dan kurasa akan berakhir sebentar lagi."

 **xxx**

Mereka tengah makan pizza dan menonton tv saat Chanyeol bertanya.

"Aku ingin menonton konser di kota pada akhir pekan. Boleh aku pergi sendiri?"

"Tidak," jawab Junmyeon tegas. "Seseorang harus pergi bersamamu."

"Aku bisa menyetir," kata Chanyeol jengkel. "Aku punya SIM!"

"Yeah, dan di sana tertulis Park Chanyeol, jadi itu palsu," kata Jongdae acuh, menonton film. "Kau seorang Kim."

"Aku bisa membawanya," kata Kyungsoo, berusaha tetap tenang. Minseok menatapnya penasaran dan Jongdae mengangkat sebelah alis. Bukan rahasia bahwa Kyungsoo menghindari untuk berduaan dengan Chanyeol. Dia sudah pasti dewasa sekarang dan dia punya pakaian sendiri, karena bahkan baju Jongin tak muat lagi untuknya. Kyungsoo berbagi isi lemari bajunya dengan tiga orang. "Aku harus mengunjungi ibuku. Aku akan mengawasinya."

Chanyeol tersenyum cerah.

"Terima kasih, Kyungsoo. Aku sayang kamu."

"Jangan menyogoknya," desah Minseok. "Dia mengambil keuntungan darimu."

"Kuharap memang seperti itu," kata Chanyeol perlahan dan muka Kyungsoo memanas.

Jongdae tertawa nyaring.

 **xxx**

Pada Jum'at pagi, Junmyeon jatuh sakit. Dia merasakan nyeri di dadanya dan perlu istirahat. Sakitnya sedikit serius; Jongin menelepon dengan cemas saat dia tahu. Jongdae membawa dokter. Junmyeon diwajibkan beristirahat setidaknya seminggu. Kyungsoo menemaninya sementara Minseok melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Aku sangat bosan," keluh Junmyeon. Dia berbaring di kasur dan tampak sama pucatnya dengan selimut. "Kau paling payah dalam menghiburku."

"Aku tak pernah bilang aku hebat," Kyungsoo menggedik. "Tapi sayangnya, aku yang akan ada di sini untuk sementara waktu."

Junmyeon mendengus. Dia cukup baikan, tapi dia terlihat sangat lelah.

"Maaf merusak kencanmu dengan Chanyeol," katanya pelan.

"Kau tak merusak apapun," Kyungsoo menegaskan. "Juga, itu bukan kencan. Akan ada banyak konser lainnya di masa mendatang."

"Yah, aku bukan bicara soal itu, lagipula sepertinya dia berbohong," cengir Junmyeon. "Aku hanya berpikir kalian berdua perlu waktu sendiri untuk… mendiskusikan hal-hal. Sudah saatnya bagi kalian berdua untuk bicara."

"Bicara?"

"Yeah. Tentang bagaimana dia berakhir di sini. Bagaimana kalian berdua bisa berakhir di sini. Tentang… hubungan kalian."

Kyungsoo memutar kursinya ke samping supaya dapat menopang tangannya ke jendela. Cuacanya dingin, tapi dia menyukainya entah mengapa. Dia tak punya niat melakukan percakapan mendalam di momen lembut seperti ini.

"Kyungsoo, dia sudah dewasa. Dia akan mengerti. Dia sangat mencintaimu," desah Junmyeon. "Dia bertanya pada kami tentang kalian dan kami tak bisa menjawab banyak. Itu adalah keputusanmu."

"Menurutku kau tak seharusnya banyak bicara sekarang," kata Kyungsoo datar. "Kau sedang sakit. Beristirahatlah."

Junmyeon tetap diam sekitar setengah jam. Dia tampak mengantuk namun ingin bicara, dan tak ada yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan soal itu.

"Dengar, Kyungsoo. Aku sudah tua. Kelinci tidak hidup selama kucing atau, tentu saja, beruang. Kedewasaanku terjadi begitu cepat hingga aku tak ingat masa-masa kecilku. Tentu saja, sebagai hibrida kelinci, aku tak berencana memiliki anak dengan sengaja," dia terkekeh. Kyungsoo menatapnya, serius. "Jika aku mati hari ini, aku akan mati bahagia. Aku memiliki hidup yang sangat baik! Banyak manusia sepertimu yang rela membunuh untuk berada di tempatku… Dan hidupku baik karena aku memiliki orang-orang yang kucintai dan sayangi. Aku menjalani kehidupan yang berbeda dari yang direncanakan untuk makhluk-makhluk sepertiku, dan aku sama sekali tak keberatan. Aku tak melihat satupun perbedaan antara kau dan aku selain beberapa bawaan genetik."

"Aku juga," kata Kyungsoo tulus.

"Maka bersikaplah seperti itu," Junmyeon tersenyum. "Dia layak untuk itu dan kau juga. Mungkin kau lebih membutuhkannya daripada dia membutuhkanmu."

Mereka mengakhiri pembicaraan. Junmyeon tidur dan Kyungsoo juga, di kursinya; anginnya kuat dan dia capek, jadi mudah untuk tidur.

Dia terbangun esok harinya di atas sofa. Dia tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan bagaimana dia sampai di sana; Jongdae membawa Junmyeon ke kota dengan bantuan Minseok, supaya mereka bisa memeriksa penyakitnya lebih jauh. Kyungsoo melakukan semua pekerjaan di kebun pada pagi hari. Dia tidur selama siang, terlalu lelah untuk melakukan hal lain, dan saat dia bangun, Chanyeol sudah memasak makan malam.

Kyungsoo memeriksa meja makan.

"Banyak sekali makanannya…" gumamnya. "Apa kau memasak semuanya sendiri?"

"Yah, kau juga memutuskan untuk melakukan semua pekerjaan sendirian," Chanyeol tertawa; dia menggunakan rompi hangat di dapur, tentu saja. "Jadi, yeah. Aku juga."

"Kapan kau belajar memasak ini?" Kyungsoo tak dapat mempercayai matanya. "Apa ini sup bawang?"

"Ya, aku tahu kau akan suka," Chanyeol tersenyum. "Anak-anak akan segera pulang. Kupikir semuanya layak mendapat makan malam yang enak."

" _Anak-anak?_ " Kyungsoo tertawa. "Kupikir kau ikut dengan mereka. Bagaimana dengan konsernya?"

Chanyeol mengambil wajan kotor dan mencucinya perlahan—dia sedang berpikir, sebab dia tak biasanya seteliti ini saat mencuci piring.

"Tak ada konser. Aku hanya ingin pergi ke kota sendirian," katanya, tersenyum aneh.

"Bukankah kau terlalu tua untuk berbohong soal hal-hal semacam ini?"

Chanyeol tertawa, menggeleng.

"Sekarang aku terlalu tua? Biasanya kau memperlakukanku seperti anak-anak," tunjuknya, mengangkat sebelah alis. "Aku hanya ingin privasi…"

"Yah, kurasa kau sudah dewasa. Dulu aku biasa memakaikan sepatumu saat kakimu lebih kecil dari tanganku dan sekarang kau memakai sepatu badut," dengus Kyungsoo. "Sini kubantu cuci piringnya."

Kyungsoo mencoba mengambil piring dari tangan Chanyeol, tapi dia mengangkatnnya tinggi-tinggi di udara.

"Tidak, duduk dan makan," ujarnya, tersenyum dengan sayang—sangat kontras dengan nada otoriternya. Kyungsoo merengut, merasa tertantang. Bukan hanya karena penghinaan tinggi badan; itu adalah sesuatu yang… familiar. Sebuah memori.

Mereka pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya.

Chanyeol menaruh piringnya dengan apik di bak cuci dan berbalik padanya. Perasaan Kyungsoo campur aduk. Chanyeol terlihat sama persis dengan Chanyeol yang pertama kali Kyungsoo temui, tapi dia jauh lebih muda di matanya.

"Chanyeol…" bisiknya, pelan. Chanyeol memegang pundaknya dengan lembut dan membungkuk untuk menciumnya.

Kali ini, Kyungsoo balas mencium dengan malu-malu. Chanyeol memutus ciumannya tiba-tiba. Dia terlihat seperti kesakitan.

Dia memegang kepalanya dan Kyungsoo tak perlu melihat dua kali untuk tahu di bagian mana dia menyentuh. Chanyeol mundur dengan ragu dan mengambil kursi. Dia menghitung jarak yang tepat.

Dia duduk dan mendongak pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau…" ucap Chanyeol, serius. "Memakai jas. Suatu tempat… bukan di sini."

Kyungsoo tak bereaksi.

"Aku tidak… Aku tidak mengerti…" kata Chanyeol, mengusap kepalanya sendiri, mengacak-acak rambut. "Kepalaku. Meledak."

Dia menatap Kyungsoo dan matanya adalah campuran kebingungan dan rasa takut. Kyungsoo menarik napas panjang.

"Kita perlu bicara," kata Kyungsoo. Chanyeol menggeleng, masih kebingungan. Dia berdiri dan beranjak pergi, kabur ke kebun. Kyungsoo mengikutinya, tapi dia tahu Chanyeol tak punya tempat untuk pergi. Dia mengejar si hibrida dalam diam. Dia tak bisa meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri, tapi dia merasa tak harus bicara.

Chanyeol berhenti berjalan dan mereka berdiri di tengah taman. Cuaca terlalu dingin untuk berada di luar pada malam hari tanpa jaket, tapi Kyungsoo tak bisa merasakan apapun selain rasa takut.

"Dengar," dia mencoba bicara, berjalan pelan. "Ada banyak hal yang harus kukatakan padamu."

Chanyeol mengangkat kepala, menengadah. Bintang-bintang begitu cantik bahkan di malam sedih seperti ini.

"Aku minta maaf tak memberitahumu tentang kehidupanmu yang sebelumnya," kata Kyungsoo. "Aku… tak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya. Kau menderita dan aku ingin kau bahagia kali ini."

"Kenapa kau ada di sana?" tanya Chanyeol kasar. Dia tak melirik Kyungsoo. "Kenapa aku melakukan itu?"

"Kau… Aku… Aku membelimu," jawab Kyungsoo dan hatinya sakit begitu dalam. "Sebetulnya, kakakku yang membelikanmu. Aku memilihmu. Aku membawamu untuk tinggal bersamaku… tapi… kau sudah tua dan aku… aku tidak… menginginkanmu pada saat itu."

Melihat Chanyeol sekarang, Kyungsoo mengerti setiap hal kecil yang salah.

Dia membawa Chanyeol pada kehidupannya tanpa niat mendengarkan perasaan sejati si hibrida. Dia membeli Chanyeol layaknya barang dan berpura-pura tidak seperti itu. Dia sangat menginginkan Chanyeol, tapi saat si hibrida balas menginginkannya, Kyungsoo merasa jijik olehnya. Chanyeol mungkin sudah lelah; dia ditangkap, dipenjara, dan disakiti banyak orang, berulang kali—pada akhirnya, perlakuan Kyungsoo adalah jalan untuk membunuhnya. Pistol hanyalah aksesori.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Kyungsoo. "Aku mencintaimu."

Chanyeol menangis, tentu saja. Dia menghindari menatap Kyungsoo dan meneguk, memejamkan mata.

"Aku berharap bisa mengubah masa lalu, tapi aku tak bisa. Aku… Aku senang bisa memberimu kehidupan yang lebih baik, tapi aku tak mengharapkanmu untuk memaafkanku," Kyungsoo menunduk. "Aku tak bisa memperbaiki apa yang aku… apa yang para manusia lakukan padamu."

"Apa yang kau mau dariku?" Chanyeol akhirnya berbalik padanya. Wajahnya basah dan merah. "Tolong, jangan berbohong. Kau tak bisa menghancurkan hatiku lagi dan lagi."

Kyungsoo mengusap matanya sendiri. Dia menangis.

Dia tak bisa ingat kapan terakhir kali dia menangis.

"Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia," jawabnya.

"Untuk apa?" Chanyeol berjalan lebih dekat. "Supaya rasa bersalahmu berkurang untuk segalanya?"

"Tidak, aku tak keberatan merasa bersalah," Kyungsoo berkata. Suaranya gemetar dan angin dingin tak membantunya. "Aku hanya… Aku hanya… Aku tak punya rencana. Tapi kurasa sekarang, kebahagiaanmu adalah tujuanku. Aku menyerah pada hal lain. Aku—"

Chanyeol melakukan gerakan yang persis sama dengan di dapur, tapi kali ini, ciumannya terasa seperti garam.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," kata Chanyeol di bibirnya. "Tapi kita perlu berada di halaman yang sama. Aku tak peduli soal masa lalu, selama kau tak menyembunyikan apapun dariku. Aku tidak… Aku tidak suka mengingat bagaimana…"

Dari cara dia menyentuh kepalanya, Kyungsoo mengerti apa yang dia maksud.

"Maaf," kata Kyungsoo—karena apa lagi yang bisa dia lakukan?

"Apa kau menganggapku sebagai hal yang buruk?" tanya Chanyeol, lantas menelan ludah. "Apakah aku beban dalam hidupmu?"

"Tidak," jawab Kyungsoo, tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Kau adalah oasis di padang pasir. Apakah aku ingatan buruk? Apakah sakit berada bersamaku sekarang?"

"Tidak," Chanyeol juga tersenyum. "Tapi senang mengetahui alasan kau selalu ada di pikiranku."

Chanyeol memeluknya erat; kulitnya sangat panas sekarang, membuat cuaca dingin nampak seperti detail kecil. Kyungsoo dapat melihat bintang-bintang dengan jelas, bahkan saat dia memejamkan mata.

 **xxx**

Sungguh canggung.

Untuk menyatakan cinta pada seseorang kemudian memutuskan hidup bersama.

"Aku tak mau pergi," Chanyeol nyaris berbisik. Mereka berdua ada di kamarnya dan mereka tak boleh berisik, sebab penghuni rumah sedang tidur—Junmyeon juga perlu istirahat. "Aku… Aku pandai melakukan pekerjaanku sekarang."

"Mempelajari musik?" tanya Kyungsoo. Dia sedang duduk di pojok ranjang Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya aku menulis dan menjual lagu-lagu," kata Chanyeol, sedikit malu. "Mereka tak peduli aku adalah hibrida. Kebanyakan dari mereka bahkan tak tahu. Aku merasa seperti bisa melakukan lebih baik jika sendirian."

"Ah, itu bagus," gumam Kyungsoo. Si hibrida duduk persis di sampingnya.

"Aku punya sedikit uang. Tadinya aku akan pergi ke kota dan membelikanmu sesuatu," ujar Chanyeol, muka semerah rambutnya. "Tapi… kita… Uh, aku bisa mengajakmu makan malam, sebagai gantinya. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku tak tahu," gumam Kyungsoo. "Kau tak perlu melakukan apapun untukku, kau tahu. Aku ikut senang jika kau senang."

"Aku sedang merayumu," dengusnya.

"Ah."

"Ah?"

"Kau ingin aku berkata apa?" Kyungsoo berbalik padanya, terkekeh. Chanyeol melingkarkan sebelah tangan ke pundaknya dan menariknya lebih dekat. Kyungsoo membiarkannya menekan dahi mereka bersama.

"Aku ingin kau bicara jika kau menginginkan ini," gumam Chanyeol, hidung mereka bersentuhan. "Aku ingin kau tinggal bersamaku. Aku ingin kau memilih kita."

Kyungsoo kehabisan napas.

"Ya," angguknya malu-malu. Ini bukan pengorbanan. Dia mencintai Chanyeol. Dia menyayangi keluarganya. Dia menyukai tanah pertanian.

Chanyeol memegang wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan menciumnya. Ciumannya tegas dan itu membuat Kyungsoo sadar dia tak lagi berusaha melawan.

Sulit untuk diakui, tapi Saturnus menang.

Kyungsoo membiarkan si hibrida membaringkannya; itu adalah tingkat keintiman yang dia tak terbiasa, dan dia harus menenangkan diri. Chanyeol menciumnya lagi dengan lembut, sebagai pengalih perhatian untuk membuka baju mereka. Terkadang mereka harus berhenti berciuman, tapi itu sepadan. Segalanya terasa ringan, dengan rasa kebebasan. Kyungsoo menyentuh bekas luka di dada dan leher Chanyeol dengan hati-hati; Chanyeol terlalu sibuk memandanginya untuk menghentikan apapun.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

"Sejujurnya, aku tak peduli," Chanyeol tersenyum, mengistirahatkan badannya di atas Kyungsoo. "Maksudku, ada banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan, tapi… berada bersamamu jauh lebih penting."

Kyungsoo mengusap kulit kepalanya, jari-jarinya melewati rambut ikal merah dengan mudah. Dia tahu mereka terlalu bersemangat dan terlalu takut, jadi mereka hanya berdiam di sana dan bernapas dengan mudah hingga mereka cukup tenang untuk melakukan apa saja.

Chanyeol duduk dengan hati-hati dan menggeleng.

"Tolong jangan menghakimiku," ujarnya, lalu tangan panjangnya mencapai nakas. Kyungsoo mendengus saat melihat botol pelumas separo kosong. "Kau tahu, hanya karena aku memakai ini untuk melembabkan kulitku dan menghindari lingkaran hitam di bawah mataku."

"Ya, tentu saja," Kyungsoo tersenyum, menariknya ke bawah untuk sebuah ciuman. Dia mendengar bunyi botol kecil menabrak lantai dan dia terkesiap kala merasakan tangan Chanyeol menyentuhnya. Tak ada yang memalukan dilihat telanjang olehnya; tak ada yang baru. Tapi disentuh dengan niat, sembari kaki mereka bergesekan pelan dan mulut Chanyeol di kulitnya…

"Bolehkah?" tanya Chanyeol. Saat Kyungsoo mengangguk, dia menekan tubuh mereka agar dapat memegang kedua milik mereka pada saat yang sama. Kyungsoo memejamkan mata dan dia sadar tubuhnya gemetaran. "Tenanglah, ini hanya aku."

Kyungsoo menciumnya, hanya demi mencari alasan untuk menghindari berbicara; ini tidak _terasa_ seperti mereka. Suara-suara basah, tekanannya, keringatnya… Kyungsoo mendorong lidahnya lebih keras pada lidah Chanyeol dan dia dapat merasakan si hibrida menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan refleks.

Itulah yang membuat Kyungsoo kehilangan akal sehatnya. Dia mengambil segenggam rambut Chanyeol dan menjambaknya saat dia sampai, memutus ciuman mereka.

" _Shit,"_ geram si hibrida dan dia tak melepaskan pegangannya, hanya melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo merintih keenakan. "Hal-hal yang akan kulakukan padamu…"

Kyungsoo tak bisa bicara, jadi dia menepis tangan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo memegang milik Chanyeol dengan kasar dan menghargai bagaimana dia menyembunyikan muka di leher si manusia secara naluriah. Dengan begitu Kyungsoo dapat merasakan persis saat Chanyeol mendapat orgasme, dari napasnya dan tubuh bergidiknya.

Chanyeol tertawa.

"Apa?" Kyungsoo tersenyum, berusaha memandangnya.

"Tak ada," dia mengangkat kepala, tersenyum. "Kita perlu mandi. Lihat dirimu, kau sangat kotor."

Kyungsoo menendangnya pelan. Chanyeol bereaksi berlebihan padanya, merengek.

"Kau tak bisa memberiku perintah," ujar Kyungsoo.

"Oh, memang tidak," Chanyeol menyetujui, mengangguk. "Tapi aku bisa membujukmu. Aku sangat persuasif lho."

"Apa kau akan cemberut?"

"Tidak. Aku akan membantumu menggosok punggung," bisiknya, mendekat. "Dengan lembut. Aku bertaruh kau akan suka."

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Aku benci betapa itu terdengar seksi di telingaku."

 **xxx**

Jongin pulang untuk hibernasi selama minggu terdingin di tahun ini. Dia jangkung dan lebar, tak lagi menyerupai bocah kurus yang biasa menggendong Chanyeol saat masih bayi. Junmyeon tidur dengannya, sebab dia masih beristirahat. Minseok menghilang berhari-hari layaknya kucing jalanan sedangkan Jongdae sibuk antara bekerja dan merawat hibrida-hibrida mengantuknya. Segalanya terasa tenang dan damai.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol bekerja di kebun. Usai bekerja, mereka duduk di dekat jendela, di bawah selimut tebal untuk melihat langit putih dan bunga-bunga beku. Kyungsoo membuat cokelat panas untuk mereka berdua, tapi Chanyeol bersikeras minum dari mug Kyungsoo; Kyungsoo pikir itu hanyalah alasan untuk membuatnya duduk di pangkuan si hibrida.

"Jangan sampai tumpah," Kyungsoo memperingati sembari memegang mug. Chanyeol menyisipnya sedikit kemudian menjilat bibir.

"Enak," dia tersenyum, meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Kyungsoo. "Kau tahu yang lebih enak lagi? Sebuah ciuman."

"Tapi sekarang kau hanya punya cokelat panas," kata Kyungsoo lalu meminumnya perlahan untuk membuktikan maksudnya.

"Ah, kejamnya," dia tersenyum. "Tapi mungkin memang begitulah para manusia."

"Kau benar," ujar Kyungsoo, mendongak. "Kami kejam dan kami jatuh cinta pada ayam berapi."

"Aku bukan ayam—Tunggu. Kau mau bilang kau cinta padaku, kan?"

"Mungkin. Apa kau ayam berapi?"

"Bisa jadi. Maksudku, jika kau akan mencintaiku, tentu saja."

Kyungsoo mendengus dan membantu Chanyeol meminum cokelat panasnya lagi.

"Kau tak perlu menjadi apapun," ucapnya, nyaris berbisik. "Aku akan tetap mencintaimu."

Chanyeol tersenyum, mendekapnya lebih erat di bawah selimut. Kyungsoo tidak merasa dingin lagi.

 **-tamat-**


End file.
